Percy Jackson, A Wizard
by FanWriter2400
Summary: Persues Jackson is a half-blood, son of a Muggle-Born and a Pure-Blood. As Percy attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his life is going to take a dangerous turn, and his worst enemy's blood flows through his veins. Percy has to prove himself to the world, show them he is not like his family
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- LETTER FROM HOGWARTS**

Percy Jackson sat at his house's porch, eagerly waiting for the letter. The boy was going to turn 11 this year, and he was supposed to get a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His eyes steadily looking at the sky, waiting for an owl to emerge and deliver the letter.

'Percy, what are you doing' asked his mother, Sally Jackson. Percy turned 'I am waiting for the letter'

Sally chuckled 'Don't worry, it will come, you have shown that you are capable of doing Magic'

Percy frowned, once he had accidentally set his room on fire by using his mother's wand. His mother had used the Aguamenti charm to extinguish the fire and had a good laugh about it. Percy didn't find it funny, luckily, as the boy was still underage and didn't have a wand yet, the Ministry of Magic didn't come after him.

Percy heard beating of wings, he looked up at the sky and was delighted to find an owl heading his way. It landed in front of him, a letter attached to its leg. Percy quickly untied the letter, and the owl soared into the sky again.

His fingers trembling, Percy opened up the envelope, a seal with the sign of Hogwarts, displaying the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. He pulled out a piece of parchment, which read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WIZARDRY AND WITCHCRAFT**

 **HEADMASTER- ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

 **Dear Mr. Perseus,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipments. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 **Deputy Headmistress**

'I will send the owl right now' Sally said 'Or do you want to write it'

'I will write it' Percy said 'You can send it afterwards'

'Okay, future wizard' Sally said as she entered the house, Percy stayed outside, pulling out another piece of Parchment.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First year students will require:**

 **1-Three sets of plain work robes(black)**

 **2-One plain pointed hat(black) for day wear**

 **3-One pair of protective gloves(dragon hide or similar)**

 **4-One winter cloak(black, silver fastenings)**

 **SET BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)**_ **by Miranda Goshwack**

 _ **A History of Magic**_ **by Bathilda Bagshot**

 _ **Magical Theory**_ **by Adalbert Waffling**

 _ **A Beginner's guide to Transfiguration**_ **by Emeric Switch**

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ **by Phyllida Spore**

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ **by Arsenius Jigger**

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them**_ **by Newt Scamander**

 _ **The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection**_ **by Quentin Trimble.**

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)**

 **1 set of Crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an Owl OR A Rat OR A toad**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

Percy closed the pieces of Parchment and stuffed them back into the envelope, then headed for inside the house. His mom had promised to take him to Diagon Alley to buy his stuff on his Birthday, but it was really far, like, in a month.

Percy ran into his bedroom and plucked a piece of parchment out off the drawer and started scribbling on it.

 _ **Hello, I have heard a lot about you. I will attend Hogwarts. But I have one request to ask, please refer to me by using my Mother's last name and not my Father's. Just like you do with my cousin, Thalia Grace, thank you.**_

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Perseus Jackson**_

Percy folded the piece of parchment and stuffed it inside an envelope. He scribbled outside the envelope

 _ **TO MR. ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

Percy went downstairs and handed the envelope to his mother, who examined it.

'I think you should have written this to Professor McGonagall' Sally said

'No, It's Okay, I suppose, I want Dumbledore to read it' Percy said

Sally narrowed her eyes 'What did you write'

'That I wanted to attend Hogwarts, that's all I wrote' Percy said

'Then why give it to Dumbledore specifically' Sally asked

'I want to show them I am special' Percy lied, Sally looked at him, then smiled.

'Yeah, right, I will send them an owl right now' Sally said, she walked to the other side of the room and there stood the cage with a barn owl inside called Brownie.

Sally tied the letter to his leg, and Brownie leaped towards the window.

'You can stay there for a bit if you want, Brownie' Sally said, Percy couldn't tell, but he thought the owl was happy.

'What was that' Percy asked

'Oh, I never told you' Sally said 'Brownie used to be one of the owls at Hogwarts, as he grew older, he was unable to carry messages all the time, that was during my fifth year. As I was really good at Care for Magical Creatures, Professor Dumbledore gifted it to me on achieving 9 O.W.L.'s, your father only had 7' but Sally saw that Percy had grown red from anger at the mention of his father.

Sally hugged her son 'Come on, Percy, forgive him now, will you' she whispered in his ear

'Never' Percy said 'That man left you and married another woman'

Sally knew there was no way she could change the way Percy feels. He had seen his mother cry during night, when she thought he was asleep, while holding a picture of her and his father, a man named Poseidon Olympian.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

The fated day was today, Percy jumped off his bed at 7:00 A.M sharp and ran into a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" glowing in front of him. He rushed downstairs and saw his mother had prepared a great breakfast for him, Bacon with eggs and Juice, and a blueberry cake, Yum.

Percy gobbled them down, and two hours later they were headed for Diagon Alley, Percy was really excited as he had never been to Diagon Alley.

They entered this place called Leaky Cauldron, and the bartender greeted his mother.

'Hullo, Sally, been a long time, seems like just yesterday when you were here, entering Diagon Alley for the first time' The bartender said

'Hello, Tom' his mother greeted him back.

Then Tom turned to Percy 'And that must be little Percy, last I saw you, you were a month old'

'You did' Percy asked

'Yes, your mother had a party, I was there' Tom said 'Well, I suppose you have to go to Diagon Alley, starting Hogwarts this year, right. Well, Sally, you know the way'

His mother shook hands with Tom, Tom high-fived Percy and his mother took him front of a wall and tapped it three times with her wand. The bricks moved and revealed an opening, and there was Diagon Alley.

This place was crowded, Wizards and Witches were walking here and there. Everywhere you see, there were different shops associated to the magic world, his mother tapped him in the back.

'Let's go, young man' Sally said, as the two went to Gringotts and then Flourish and Blotts to get Percy his books for the semester. They handed the list to the man, who gave it to his assistant who walked inside a door and returned five minutes later with a bag with books in it.

'Here you go' he was handed the books as his mother paid for them.

They later went to buy quills and parchments from" Amanuesis quills", Percy's robes from "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions", his cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop and the other stuff.

When they had brought everything, Sally checked the list.

'Only a Wand and your birthday gift, let's go get you your birthday gift first' Sally said

'Mom, what are you giving me' Percy asked

'Oh, I couldn't give you a broomstick, as it is not allowed for First-Years, but I am getting you an Owl' Sally said

Percy looked at her as if she had just dropped a bomb on him, he was getting an Owl, his own Owl. For far long he had used Brownie to talk to his cousins, Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca, but this was just, just unbelievable.

Ten Minutes later they exited Eeylops Owl Emporium, Percy was holding a cage with a Snowy Owl snoozing in it. His mother had been quite confused whether to buy a Screech Owl or a Snowy Owl, as they cost the same, and she had been using Screech Owls at the Daily Prophet Office. She settled for the Snowy Owl as they are rare and it will be a new experience for Percy.

'What are you going to name her' Sally asked Percy

'Oh, umm' Percy thought about it for a while 'Mrs. O'Leary' he said

 **A/N- Yes Guys, his owl is Mrs.O'Leary, we need to have her, Percy needs a pet anyway, so I thought this name will be the best as she is his pet in the real series.**

'Nice Name' Sally exclaimed 'Oh, we are here'

They stood in front of Ollivander's shop. A dusty wand was displayed on the glass. They entered, a tinkering bell was heard, and a man appeared.

'Hello, Sally Jackson' Ollivander said, then he turned to Percy 'You may be Percy, I saw when you were one month old at the-'

'Party' Percy completed the sentence for him, it was the second time in a day he met a person for the first time who already knew him.

'Ah, yes, here to get a wand, Perhaps' Ollivander said 'What is you wand arm'

'Oh, I am right-handed' Percy said, as Ollivander sent a measuring tape towards him, which started to do what it should do, measure him.

'So, Sally' Ollivander said as he was shuffling through shelves, picking one box after another. 'How's your wand, 9 and ¼ inches, made of Chestnut with a unicorn hair'

'Yes, I have it, Percy can use it, too' Sally said, raising her wand.

'Interesting, he could handle a chestnut wand, then' he pulled out a box from the shelf and pulled out a wand and handed it to Percy 'Chestnut, Phoenix Feather, 9 inches, try waving it'

Percy did, but Ollivander snatched it from him, muttering No and then getting another box.

'Elm, Unicorn Hair, 11 and a half inches' He gave it to him, but this one didn't make it either, too.

He gave Percy many wands, but none of them made the cut. Percy was worried as of, what if, he never actually got the right wand, it turned out to be a mistake, that he couldn't do magic.

But Ollivander just kept on getting happier 'Tricky Customer, I see' He then pulled out a wand ,looked at him, and then gave it to Percy, Percy waved it and felt warmth inside him, he knew at once this was the wand.

'Aha, found the perfect one' Ollivander said, as he took the wand from Percy, put it back in its box and wrapped it. 'Blackthorn, Dragon Heartstring, 11 ¾ inches' he handed the wand to Percy.

'Listen, Percy' Ollivander said as Percy was about to go 'Every wand is unique, even if their woods or core or both are same, the last wand I sold which had Blackthorn and Dragon Heartstring was to your grandfather, I remember, 13 inches long'

'Grandfather?' Percy asked, confused. His mother was Muggle-Born, no way his grandfather had a wand, then he realized that Ollivander meant his Paternal Grandfather.

'Who is he' Percy asked

'He doesn't have a good reputation, Percy' Ollivander said 'He did terrible things, terrifying things, Wizards and Witches had both respected and feared him. He was respected because of his powers, but at the same time, feared because of his powers'

'I hope you don't turn out like him' Ollivander whispered

'And your wand is very powerful' Ollivander said 'Blackthorn is suited for warriors, but you have to prove yourself to the wand, Percy, it will be with you through your hardships and dangers, and the day you prove yourself to the wand, it will be faithful to you, no one will be able to use it properly except for you. Dragon Heartstring is itself a powerful core, Wands with Dragon Heartstring Core learn magic faster than other wands. Prove yourself to your wand, Percy, and you will become a great wizard'

'Percy' Sally called from outside 'Come on, your cousins will reach home anytime now'

Percy looked at Ollivander, but he was gone. Percy left the shop and Diagon Alley with his Mother.

 **HOURS LATER, JACKSON RESIDENCE**

The family was gathered along the table, Percy was sitting between Nico and Jason. Thalia was next to Jason and Bianca next to Nico. Maria Di Angelo and Sally stood together, chatting about their days from Hogwarts.

'Remember when Paul Blofis asked you for the dance?' Maria said

'Yes, I do' Sally replied 'Nice guy, he was. It was hard saying no to him. You know, because I was going with Poseidon'

Percy looked at his mother, and the thought of what would have happened if his Mother accepted that Paul guy's offer. He didn't know that guy, but he sounded to be a better person than the father who left them.

His thoughts were interrupted by Nico, who said 'Wanna play Wizarding Chess'

'Yeah, fine, count me in' Percy replied, Nico nodded as the chess board appeared in front of them. The two started playing, but Percy's mind wasn't in the game.

He kept on thinking what Ollivander said about his grandfather.

' _He did terrible things, terrifying things, Wizards and Witches had both respected and feared him. He was respected because of his powers, but at the same time, feared because of his powers'_

'Mom' Percy blurted 'Who is my grandfather'

Sally turned to him, confused

'You know your Grandfather, Percy, you have met him' She said

'No, I mean, my father, our father's father' he said, turning to Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca. They all looked at him, apparently none of them had asked this question before. Sally and Maria exchanged looks, knowing they couldn't hide it anymore.

'Did Ollivander tell you about this' Sally said

Percy hesitated a bit, then said 'He told me my wand was like my Grandfather's, and that he was infamous'

Sally sighed and said 'Then I have no other choice, your Grandfather was a Dark Wizard known as Kronos'


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO- THE DARK WIZARD**

The room was silent, the children looked at their mothers. Did they hear it right, their grandfather was a Dark Wizard, an evil wizard.

'Mom' Percy said 'Go on'

Sally nodded 'He went by the name, Cannibal King, he had this hatred against us Muggles and Muggle-Borns. Apparently a Muggle-Born Witch had humiliated him very badly when he was at Hogwarts, he felt as if his Pure-Blood status had been tainted.'

'What happened to that Muggle-Born' Thalia asked

'She was killed' Sally said 'After becoming the Cannibal King, her house was set on fire, and she was found dead outside her house, apparently because of the killing curse'

The Killing Curse, it was the first time Percy had heard about something like this. He saw that Thalia nodded in understanding that meant she knew something about this Killing Curse.

'But it was not the end' Maria said 'He kept on murdering Muggles and Muggle-Borns, the ones at Hogwarts were safe, but not those who had either passed out or were at Home during vacations. There were daily reports on murder of Muggle Families, in the end he found my family' Maria's voice broke on that part.

Percy had never heard Nico or Bianca talk about their Grandfather, this is why they never talked about him, they never met him, he was killed.

'I was safe at Hogwarts, but my family, they were Muggles. My father was a retired army officer and tried to fight Kronos, we found him badly wounded. The news came to me the next day, I couldn't take it, the only ones next to me were your mothers and Hades'

Hades Olympian was Nico and Bianca's father, the two had met him, but he was an Auror and didn't stay at his home for a long time. Percy had never met him for more than 5 minutes.

'How did the people find out who he was' Jason asked

'It was sometime after Percy was born' Sally said 'They found traces of dark magic around him as he was headed here, they found out who he was and ordered him to be executed. However, he escaped some days later and went into hiding, no one has found him ever since then. That's why your Uncle Hades is never around, he is searching for him, he wants to punish him for all the crimes he had done, to Maria's family, to his own family'

'He did something to his own family?' Bianca said, confused

'Yes, dear' said Maria 'Kronos murdered his father and brother. Apparently, his father had refused to send him to Durmstrang to learn dark magic, he gathered along his brothers and they murdered their own father, his mother didn't stop him. One brother of his, Oceanus, refused to do such a task, he killed him, too'

'That's why, Percy, none of us want you kids to use your father's name. Hades agreed with that, saying that if they found out that you were related to him your school days wouldn't go by peacefully' Sally said

'And yes' Sally continued 'There was no need to write in the letter not to refer you by your father's name, Percy, Dumbledore wouldn't have done that anyways'

Percy felt his face become hot 'You know what I wrote'

Sally took out the envelope from her pocket 'Dumbledore sent it back with a reply' she tossed him a piece of parchment.

 **Dear Sally,**

 **I received your son's letter, it will be no problem referring to him by your name, but I would like you to read the letter he sent me. I feel that his hatred towards his father is justified enough, but Percy should forgive him. I am not saying what Poseidon did was right, I am saying that Percy shouldn't hold a grudge against his father that can lead to something horrible happening to him.**

 **I hope you pass this letter to him if you want. I await his coming to Hogwarts.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Percy stared at the message in silence, his siblings were standing behind him, looking at the letter too. Finally Jason broke the silence.

'That man has a long name' He exclaimed

 **SPETEMBER 1, 2004**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- OK GUYS, I KNOW, 2004, WHY 2004. IF YOU READ ABOUT THIS AT RIORDAN WIKI, IT IS WRITTEN THAT PERCY WAS BORN IN 1993, SO THIS YEAR WORKS FOR A 11 YEAR OLD PERCY.**

Percy was dragging his trolley along the station. Platform 9 ¾ was where the Hogwarts Express will come. It was Percy's first time, but he had heard that there was something about running into a wall.

Mrs O'Leary hooted in her cage as Percy looked at her. The Snowy Owl was pecking the side of the cage.

'Percy, Look' Thalia said as she zoomed towards the wall and disappeared.

'Woah' Percy exclaimed 'That's what I have to do'

Sally nodded, Percy tightened his grip on the Trolley and ran towards the wall at full speed. He thought he would collide with the wall, but that crash never happened.

He opened his eyes and found himself at a Platform. A red steam engine at the tracks with HOGWARTS EXPRESS written on its side. Percy spotted many students and moved forward. His mother and Jason appeared from the wall.

As Sally walked forward to meet her friends, Jason whispered to Percy.

'You are going to Hogwarts, and I have to wait another year, this year will be boring'

'You can go to Aunt Maria's place, and one of them will get you food. They can Apparate, remember.'

'Yeah, but it won't be the same. Bianca doesn't talk much and Nico only wants to play Chess all the time. It was fun with you, playing Exploding Snap, having an excuse to stay away from the house and … her'

Percy looked at his cousin, out of the siblings, the Graces were the one who were suffering the most. At least Percy had his mother, and Nico and Bianca's mother was with them, too and their father would come home sometimes, but not for long. But Jason and Thalia, they were alone.

'No worries, you will be here next year, plus I will come for the holidays' Percy said

Jason smiled 'Yes, I guess you are right'

As he heard the noise of the steam engine, his mother called

'Come on, Percy, the train is going to leave' she said

Percy rushed towards the train, he was going to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE- SCHOOL OF MAGIC**

Percy, with a little help from Thaia, carried his luggage on the train.

'Thanks, Sis' Percy said, wiping the sweat on his forehead.

'No Problem, Little Brother' Thalia said with a grin, and walked forward, Percy dragged his luggage beside her, looking for a compartment to sit in.

Thalia was examining the compartments, looking for one. Percy was confused as they passed empty compartments.

'Thalia, those are empty' Percy said, but Thalia simply ignored him and continued on examining the compartments. She finally stopped, muttered 'Here she is' and slid open the door.

Percy should have known who Thalia was looking for, the know-it-all neighbor, Annabeth Chase. Percy didn't have a good history with her. Every time he went to Thalia's place, Thalia would invite Annabeth for a walk with them, and she always showed up carrying a book. She never learned her lesson, keeping in mind that Percy and Jason tossed whatever book she brought into the river. She was sitting next to a boy Percy didn't know, but he was sure the boy was trembling. Annabeth was in middle of giving him a lecture.

'Listen, Grover' Annabeth said 'This isn't only your first day, it is the first day of a huge bunch of kids, you are just taking too much stress. Calm down, you will get used to it. But remember, you have to make good friends.'

'But I am Muggle-Born' Grover said

'So what, you proved that you could do magic, just like the rest of us, Grover. You are no different, no matter what other people say' Annabeth said

Thalia grinned 'Nice speech, girl, you can stand up for the position of the Minister of Magic'

Annabeth noticed Thalia and Percy standing there 'Oh, hello, Thalia' she turned to Grover 'This Is Grover Underwood, Grover, this is Thalia Grace, Prefect of the Gryffindor House and..

'Her idiot cousin Percy' she added

'Who are you calling an idiot, owl brain' Percy said

'You, Kelp Face' Annabeth replied

'Chill, people' Thalia said 'No fighting in the front of a Prefect'

Percy and Annabeth glared at each other, Percy kept his stuff and sat next to Grover.

'Hey, Grover, I am Perseus Jackson, but you can call me Percy' Percy said

'Oh, Nice to meet you Percy' Grover said

Percy began a conversation with Grover, who told him his parents were biologists[ Annabeth was about to start a lecture about who were biologist, but Percy told her he knew about them] Then Grover told them that during a trip to a Plant Reserve, he grew a plant using Magic and found out he was capable of doing Magic. Percy told him how he once grew a tail by accident [Annabeth snorted on this]. As Grover was telling about his Uncle Ferdinand, a familiar voice boomed in the compartment.

'So, the fool made it here'

Percy turned and found the man he hated more than Annabeth, Luke Castellan.

Then Percy noticed something more to his horror, over Luke's Slytherin robe, a Prefect badge was pinned. Luke Castellan was a Prefect. Percy noticed Annabeth blushing at the sight of him. Luke walked towards Percy

'How did you learn Magic, Did your Mud-blood Mother plead to the Ministry to let her useless son attend the school, after your Father left you'

Anger burst through Percy, he was about to punch Luke when Thalia got up and said 'Luke, Shut up right now'

Thalia looked at her, he didn't say a thing. He simply smirked and said 'Feeling sad for him, are you'

'You do your Prefect duties, Castellan' Thalia growled

'That's what I was about to say, it's your turn' Luke said

Thalia looked at him, then nodded and left with him. Annabeth turned to Percy

'Think before you say anything to Luke, Jackson' Annabeth warned him

'Why, feeling sad for your Jerk Crush' Percy snapped

Annabeth turned red, she muttered some curse words and left the compartment. Grover looked at Percy

'Who was that Prefect' Grover asked

'Luke Castellan, shitty attitude, is Thalia and Owl Face's Neighbor, Pure-Blood, like them, hates people who are not Pure-Bloods'

'What was that, about your father' Grover asked

Percy shot him a look, Grover yelped

'If you don't want to tell, then leave it..'

'My father is a guy named Poseidon Olympian' Percy said, Grover looked at him like he had dropped a bomb on his head

'Olympian, like the Cannibal King' Grover said

Percy shook his head 'Yes, Olympian like Kronos, the latter is, sadly, my grandfather.' Grover squeaked, 'My father left my mother sometimes after I was born'

'You can leave if you want' Percy said 'Nobody likes me anyways'

'No, it is not like that' Grover said, 'It is just that-'

But he was cut as the train stopped, Percy wasted no time in grabbing his stuff and rushing out of the compartment. He got off the train, when Thalia clapped his back.

'Scared, Little Brother' she taunted

'You bet' Percy said, he began to follow Thalia, but she stopped him

'First-Years go that way' Thalia pointed towards a line of students that had been there. A really grumpy man was walking at their side, holding a club. If he wasn't five foot tall, Percy would have been afraid.

'That's Gleeson Hedge' Thalia said 'But they usually call him Coach Hedge, he doesn't teach here, but is the commentator of Quidditch matches. Beware, don't call him short or disobey him, he is very violent, once smacked me in the head' she pointed at her head 'That place still hurts'

'You didn't get revenge?' Percy asked

At this, Thalia broke into a grin

'That night, a bunch of spiders were found under his bed'

'Does anybody know'

Thalia winked 'Seeing is Believing, Brother' then she left as Percy joined the line. He stood behind a guy with black hair whose one eye looked swollen. He was happy to be away from Annabeth, and Grover..

The next thing Percy knew he was sitting in a boat rowed by a five feet man. He was sitting next to the guy, who snorted

'I want to kick him out of the boat'

'I don't think he will like that'

The guy shot Percy a look

'Who is he, a relative of your'

'No, but-'

'Then mind your own business'

Percy sat quiet after that, this guy had a bad temper. After the boat stopped in front of the castle, they stepped out of it.

'Listen, Cupcakes' Coach Hedge growled 'Make a line or I will smack you'

'Coach' An Elderly Woman appeared besides him 'That is not how we talk to students'

'But they aren't listening, Professor McGonagall' Coach complained

Professor McGonagall ignored him and turned to the students

'Welcome to Hogwarts, students. This is the beginning of seven years of learning magic. But first, you will be sorted into one of the four houses –Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Please make a line so we could get in and start the ceremony'

The students nodded and followed, while Coach Hedge looked insulted. After lining up in the hall, Percy spotted Thalia at the Gryffindor Table, who showed him a thumbs-up sign.

Professor McGonagall brought in a hat and placed it on a stool. The hat was there, motionless, when a voice erupted out of it.

 _WELCOME TO HOGWARTS_

 _TINY LITTLE BUNCH_

 _THIS IS THE FIRST DAY_

 _AND YOU WILL BE SORTED_

 _WILL YOU GO IN GRYFFINDOR_

 _AND BE BRAVE_

 _WILL YOU GO IN RAVENCLAW_

 _AND BE WISE_

 _WILL YOU BE IN HUFFLEPUFF_

 _AND BE EVERYONE'S FRIEND_

 _WILL YOU BE IN SLYTHERIN_

 _AND BE AMBITIOUS_

 _THE ANSWER TO ALL THAT_

 _WILL BE TOLD BY ME_

 _THE SORTING HAT_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- YES, READERS. I MADE THIS ON MY OWN, AND THIS WAS THE BEST I COULD DO.**

The whole hall erupted into applauds. Then Professor McGonagall raised her hand and the noise died. She picked up a piece of parchment and started reading the names of the students.

"Chase, Annabeth" She finally called out, Annabeth hurried to the stage and sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall dropped the hat on her head. The hat took a while before yelling

"RAVENCLAW"

Annabeth grinned, removed the hat and went towards the Ravenclaw table, and shook hands with a girl with long brown hair and silver eyes who wore the prefect badge. Percy spotted Thalia shaking her fist, probably angry at the fact that Annabeth had been sorted into some other house than Gryffindor.

Percy listened as the students were being called out and being sorted into different houses. Finally, Professor McGonagall announced

"Jackson, Perseus"

Percy walked forward towards the stage, his heart beating really fast. He sat down on the stool, took a last glance towards Thalia before the Sorting Hat was dropped on his head.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his mind

 _Ah, I see. Some doubts in your mind, you want to prove yourself to the other, prove that you are nothing like your family. But the ambition, you aren't quite dedicated to it, Not Slytherin. I also see a great mind, but not fit for Ravenclaw. You aren't that friendly, either. Wait a second, I see something shining in you, bravery, then that means you are a GRYFFINDOR._

The last words were heard loud and clear in the hall. The Gryffindor Table erupted into applauses. Thalia looked really happy. Percy walked towards the Gryffindor Table, grinning. He sat next to Thalia.

'Welcome to Gryffindor, Little Brother' Thalia said

'Thanks' Percy muttered 'But you wanted Annabeth, too, right'

'Yes, yes I did' Thalia muttered 'We have known each other for so long, she had been brave in even, those situations.' Her voice was bitter at the end, and Percy knew something wasn't right, what was Annabeth facing that made her eligible for Gryffindor.

'Not like I was 100% sure' Thalia said 'More like 95% sure, but I didn't want her to go in Ravenclaw'

'But you know she is buried in books all day' Percy muttered 'You just don't like the Prefect, right'

'Right' Thalia said, nodding 'Zoe Nightshade, isn't good at communication, thinks of herself as someone superior'

Percy looked at the Ravenclaw Prefect, she didn't look bad from her looks.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall saying

"Nakamura, Ethan"

The Boy with a swollen eye walked forward towards the stage. He sat on the stool as Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto his head. In no time, the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN"  
The Slytherin table burst into applauses. Ethan walked towards the Slytherin Table, shook hands with Luke and sat next to some girl wearing a bandana, she had a crooked smile on her face.

'Who is that girl, next to Ethan' Percy asked

Thalia frowned 'Girl, more like Monster. Her name is Clarisse La Rue, she is in her third year. Last year, she was suspended for beating the Hufflepuff Quidditch Seeker as he took the snitch, you know, she is Slytherin's seeker'

Percy shrugged 'Dangerous' he muttered under his breath

After sometime, Professor McGonagall called out "Underwood, Grover", Percy was sure Grover would end up in Hufflepuff, but the Sorting Hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR"

Percy stared at Grover as he walked towards the Gryffindor Table, Grover avoided looking at Percy and sat away from him.

After the sorting was over, Percy found the plates full of food. As he was about to grab a bread, Thalia slapped his hand

'Not now, Little Brother' Thalia said

Percy frowned 'But, Sis, the sorting is over'

'Dumbledore will tell when the feast will begin'

Percy looked at Dumbledore, who had stood up. His Half-Moon Spectacles examining the hall, Dumbledore opened his mouth and spoke-

'Welcome to Hogwarts, this year, we have got another bunch of wizards and witches with bright futures, I would like to say some words before starting the feast. Owls, Newts, Wands, Soul, thank you' Dumbledore sat, as Percy looked at Thalia in confusion

'What was that' he asked

'He is a great wizard, but a bit mad, I think that happens when you live over 100 years' Thalia muttered

'He does that every year' Percy asked

'Yes, in my first year, his words of honor were Nitwit, Dragon, Hippogriff, Mermen' Thalia muttered, as they attacked the food.

Percy's first year at Hogwarts has started, and he has a feeling it will be weirder than he expected.

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO REGARDING THE RECENT REVIEW, I JUST HAVE TO SAY THAT WHOEVER WROTE IT DIDN'T READ THE DESCRIPTION CORRECTLY_

 _IT SAYS PERCY IS A SON OF A MUGGLE BORN(SALLY) AND PURE-BLOOD(POSEIDON) NOT THAT HE IS A PURE-BLOOD_

 _AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP_

 _UNTIL THEN STAY TUNED_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR- FRIENDS**

Percy, along with other Gryffindors, marched towards their Common Room, which was on seventh floor. They stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady, who looked down at them.

'Password' She asked

Thalia cleared her throat,

'Hippogriff's Wings' She said

The portrait swung, revealing an entrance. Thalia turned to the Gryffindors

'This is the password, speak it and the Fat Lady will allow you to enter, if you forget, especially during nighttime, then be ready to camp in the cold'

The Gryffindors entered inside, Percy was amazed to see how huge the common room was. There were two staircases leading up to different rooms.

'This' Thalia said, pointing towards to the Left Staircase 'leads to the Boy's Dormitory, and that one' she pointed at the other staircase 'leads to the Girl's Dormitory'

She turned to the others 'Now listen, fellow Gryffindors. Not a single one of you shall enter the other dormitory, no boys in the Girl's Dormitory, no Girls in the Boys Dormitory. There have been a couple of lovebirds who have done this, and I am not a calm person, so I will not forgive you for this'

Then Thalia turned and marched towards the Girl's Dormitory along with the others. Percy walked towards the Boy's dormitory, the other Gryffindor Prefect leading them.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE- THIS DUDE WILL HAVE NO MAJOR ROLE IN THE STORY, SO I DIDN'T NAME HIM.**

Percy looked at the beds. There were four bunks together. He collapsed on the one on which his trunk was kept, and dozed off.

Percy's first day was basically introduction and they will learn this year.

The First Class was Transfiguration, which was taken by Professor McGonagall, who was also Gryffindor's House Head.

'Welcome to my class' she said 'Transfiguration is the art of changing the form or appearance of an object, note it down, it is the definition'

'Transfiguration is of many types, you can change object into different things, but you can also change yourself into an animal'

Professor McGonagall walked forward, and turned into a cat.

There were a whole bunch of 'Wow', Professor McGonagall then turned back into human

'Animagi, or Animagus in plural. Wizards and Witches with the ability to turn into animals'

'Now, as for the changing things part' she said, as she tapped her wand against a goblet kept on her desk, and it turned into a hummingbird.

The whole class looked at her, awestruck.

That was all for the day, Professor McGonagall told them to go for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

And guess who was teaching this subject, Paul Blofis.

At first Percy was worried, thinking that Paul will hate him as his mother turned him down once. But he turned out to be a nice guy, he was totally cool about what his mother did.

'I liked Sally, but she was in love with Poseidon' Paul told him 'Now, I couldn't have done anything about it'

He then turned to the class 'I will teach you all Defence Against the Dark Arts, so, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, I will teach you to protect yourself from Dark Magic and Dark Creatures'

Defence Against the Dark Arts turned Percy's favorite subject from this day forth.

The next class was charms, Percy would have taken the class more seriously if there professor wasn't half-goblin, which made him really short.

'Listen, students' Professor Flitwick said 'Charms is the study of charms, a type of magic, I will teach you how to perform charms, which will be beneficial in doing magic'

The next class was Potions, Percy didn't make a good reputation in front of Professor Snape as he was unable to answer his questions.

'Listen carefully, I will ask this you one day, in my class, you will learn not only about brewing potions, but about different magical substances and their properties, and remember, I don't go easy on those who don't study' he shot Percy a look.

The next class was Herbology, Percy had a feeling he would not do great in this.

'Listen to me' Professor Sprout said 'Herbology is the study of magical plants and how we can use them, remember to pay attention in my class if you don't want terrible things happening to you, because most of these plants are carnivores'

History of Magic was so far the most boring class, Professor Binns, the ghost, was their teacher. Without any introduction or anything, he started this lecture about the Goblin Rebellion.

The next one was Astronomy, it wasn't much of a practical, just observing stars and so.

The last was flying, Thalia had told Percy that Flying will only be in the first year as second years can play Quidditch. Madam Hooch was teaching them, along with Coach Hedge, who was observing them.

First, they had to speak 'FLY' and the brooms will come in their hands. Most of the students didn't get the broom at their first tries, and Coach Hedge grunted

'Do Better, Cupcakes'

After the flying class was over, Percy returned to the Dormitory and collapsed on his bunk, his days as a Wizard had just started.

 **31** **ST** **OCTOBER 2004**

Percy's days at Hogwarts were both great and bad. Professor Snape was giving him a hard time, he was no good at History of Magic or Herbology. Every Flying lesson, he had to hear Coach Hedge yell, and when he was commentating the Quidditch Matches, Percy couldn't focus on the game. He still remembers his commentary from the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

'And there they go, the ravenclaw chaser Phoebe has the Quaffle in her hands, but Sean hit her with a bludger, Ha! What a cupcake. Now the Quaffle is with Gwendolyn now, and she is heading towards the goal, and score. Slytherin is leading by 70-40, but what is this, Slytherin Beater Clarke hit Rvenclaw's Naomi with the club. Penalty, what is this Cupcake thinking. Phoebe has taken the Quaffle, and Score. 70-50, I am pretty sure that cupcake Drew is going to get a lecture from the captain, and wait, Clarisse zooms towards the ground, has she spotted the Snitch. Patty is following her and, Ha!, that was just a trick, no Snitch, Patty falls off her broom and eats the dust. Now Clarisse is zooming towards the goalpost, there is a glitter, the snitch is there. But John collides with her, and the Snitch is gone. Clarisse has just shot John a look, I know now he is going to St .Mungo's for sure, and Phoebe has scored because of the distraction. 70-60. Drew is really bad at this, I won't be surprised if she is kicked out of the team. And wait, Clarisse has pushed Phoebe and zoomed towards the Slytherin goalpost, Drew just yelped and dived down, Clarisse has extended her hand and she does it, Clarisse La Rue has caught the Snitch, Slytherin wins this match'

Sure, John was sent to St. Mungo's the next day and Clarisse was suspended for another month. Drew had been kicked out of the team.

Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms were going great for him, especially Defence Against the Dark Arts. Paul was pretty much cool about everything. As Percy grabbed his bag to go for the Charms class, Thalia appeared.

'Ready for the feast, kiddo' she said

'What feast?' Percy asked, clueless

'You forgot' Thalia said 'I told you about it, we have a Halloween Feast, so your evening classes are cancelled.'

Percy felt as imaginative crackers had been burst. No classes in the evening, no Potions today.

Percy's day went great from this point, he was really happy about not going to Potions, he even enjoyed Flying, ignoring what Coach Hedge was saying.

Later that day, Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor's Common Room and told them to be ready for the feast, she told Thalia to lead the students down sharp at 8:30 and left. At 8:00, Thalia told the Gryffindors to sit on the couches before they go. Percy noticed that Grover wasn't there.

'Where's Grover Underwood' Thalia said

'He was called to the Greenhouses by Professor Sprout' Rachel Elizabeth Dare said

Thalia turned to Percy 'Call him for me, won't you, little brother'

'Why don't you ask Nearly Headless Nick?'

'The Ghost is nowhere here, please, we cannot leave the students like this. It will not take much time'

Percy knew there was no point arguing, he simply nodded and left. He left the castle and headed towards the Greenhouses, remembering how he and Grover could have been friends only if Luke hadn't busted in and Percy had to tell him about his family. Percy looked towards the Greenhouses, which were dimly lit. Probably Professor Sprout was there, and so was Grover. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a faint glow.

He rushed towards the source of the light, and spotted Ethan Nakamura and three slytherins standing and laughing, Grover was lying on the ground.

'The Stunning Spell' Ethan said 'You don't know about me, Underwood. My father has already taught me a lot about Defence Against the Dark Arts, I don't need to care about that Geezer and his classes'

'Don't talk about Professor Blofis like that.' Grover said

'Ohhhh, the Mud-Blood is angry because I insulted the geezer' Ethan said in a taunting voice 'Let me teach you a lesson'

He turned towards one of his lackeys, an evil smile on his face. The lackey handed him a small glass cage, and inside it was a Doxy.

'I will put it into your robes, Underwood,' Ethan said 'Enjoy suffering from its poison'

Paul had told them a Doxy's Bite was poisonous and one shall take an antidote immediately. But he didn't have any antidote and he was sure even if Ethan had some, he wouldn't give. As Ethan proceeded to put the cage into Grover's robe, Percy knew what to do.

'Flipendo' Percy said, as the Doxy's Cage flew out of Ethan's hand and landed on the ground and broke. The Doxy had fainted because of the spell. Percy wasted no time in using the spell on Ethan before he attacked him. Ethan flew back and collapsed on the ground. The 3 Slytherins were getting their wands out of their robes as Percy knocked one of them out by Flipendo, he did the same to another one who had just raised his wand. Percy felt himself getting hit in the chest as he fell backwards, the third one had used Flipendo against him.

As he was walking towards Percy, he heard Grover's voice

'Fumos' Fog appeared out of nowhere, Percy was unable to see, but felt that Grover was dragging him, Percy was able to see when they were far from the source of the fog, he turned to Grover.

'Thanks for saving me' Grover said 'I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there'

'How did you break the spell' Percy asked, Grover smiled weakly

'Ethan just knew the words, he had no idea how to use it perfectly. The spell was easily broke when I tried to resist it.'

'Oh, I see' Percy said, Grover was staring at him 'Ok, Listen, Thalia told me to get you to the Halloween Feast, so we should hurry-'

'I didn't tell anyone'

'What?'

'I know you what get this done quickly because I know about your parentage, I didn't tell anyone who your father was, truthfully, I think we can trust each other with secrets'

Grover raised his hand for a handshake

'Friends' he said

Percy looked at him for a moment, then grinned and shook his hand

'Friends'

 **3** **RD** **MAY 2004**

In the past months, Percy has shown drastic improvement. Thanks to Grover, Percy has improved in Herbology and Potions. Now Snape has no excuse of taking house points from him. In return, Percy has helped Grover with Transfiguration and Flying.

Ethan Nakamura and his lackeys were suspended for a month after what happened. Professor Blofis was impressed and gave Percy 50 points for saving his friend by using knowledge taught in classes and Grover 70 points for breaking the stunning spell even though he had no knowledge about it.

As Percy and Grover were sitting near the lake, revising what was taught in Transfiguration.

'So' Grover said 'We have to turn a mouse into a snuff box'

'Yup, or a match into a needle'

'I see, I think I will try to improve the match one, it is better as it is an inanimate object'

'Really, Grover' Annabeth said, coming towards them 'You think they will give match to needle, they will give mouse to snuff box, of course. It is hard to transform an animated object.'

'What do you want' Percy asked stiffly

'I wanted to talk' Annabeth said

'About what'

'Be careful, the thing with Ethan has ticked Luke, you shouldn't be at his bad side'

Percy stood and faced Annabeth,

'Why do you care about me' Percy asked

Annabeth turned scarlet

'I don't' she said as she rushed towards the lake.

'She likes you' Grover said

'Nope' Percy replied 'She is head over heels for Luke, plus, we don't like each other'

'People change, Percy, maybe she has realized it'

Percy snorted and sat again, continuing the their revision. As he was telling Grover that they will get more points if the snuff box is pretty, they heard someone yell.

'Annabeth has been captured by the Merpeople'

Percy stood at once and rushed towards the crowd, Grover trailing behind him. They both stopped and looked in horror as the Merpeople dragged Annabeth into the water.

'What happened' Professor McGonagall came running

'She did it' A boy pointed towards a Slytherin girl 'She threw some trash down the lake, the Mermen got angry, Annabeth pushed her out of the way and was dragged instead'

'We have to do something, quick, Grover' she said 'Get Madam Pomfrey, Charles, get Professor Flitwlick, everybody stand back-'

But before she could finish her sentence, Percy jumped in the lake. He took out his wand and started muttering a spell, but all that came out was bubbles.

He couldn't speak spells, a merperson noticed him. Percy spotted Annabeth in the arm of the one next to it, her eyes were closed.

Percy dived towards them. One of the Merperson came in his direction, but he punched him. The other howled and freed Annabeth from its grip, Percy took the advantage, evaded the merperson, grabbed Annabeth and swimmed towards the surface. As he came out of the water, he felt something grab his foot. The Merperson had caught him, and probably Annabeth too.

The Merperson tried to drag Percy in the water again.

'Stupefy' Percy heard the voice of Professor Flitwick. The jet of light hit the Merperson who had grabbed Percy, another one hit the one who had grabbed Annabeth. He felt a pair of arms pulling him and Annabeth, but he was so cold that he didn't care about it.

Professor McGonagall raised her wand and pointed at the two, immediately, Percy felt as if he was steaming. He felt warm, he got on his legs.

'What-Were-You-Thinking-Mr.-Jackson! Professor McGonagall yelled at him

'I wasn't thinking, to be honest' Percy muttered

'15 points will be taken from Gryffindor because of your reckless attitude' Professor McGonagall said

Percy lowered his head and nodded, Professor McGonagall turned to the Slytherin Girl

'Detention' she simply said

As Percy left for the Common Room, Grover next to him, Annabeth called for him. He turned and saw her running towards him,

'Thank you' Annabeth said 'If you were not there, I don't know what might have happened-'

'I did what I felt was right' Percy said, but was surprised to see Annabeth smile, she raised her hand towards him

'Let's be friends' Annabeth said, much to Percy's shock 'I want us to set aside our differences'

Percy stared at her, was she out of her mind, he looked at Grover, who was grinning. Percy grinned too and shook her hand. Annabeth waved them goodbye and left.

'She is totally into you' Grover said

'I told you, she is not' Percy said

'Well, did you ever think Annabeth and you will ever be friends'

'Nope, but someone said Miracles can happen, they were right'

1 **5** **TH** **JUNE 2004**

Today was their last exam, and the last day of the term.

As Percy, Annabetha and Grover walked out of their classrooms, they were grinning. The exams went by great.

'I thought I wouldn't do good in History of Magic' Percy said

'Yes, Me too' Grover agreed

As they were heading down the corridor, Percy spotted one of the locked classrooms were open. It was of Divination, but they didn't have Divination yet, so he had never seen it from inside, and he thought he spotted trees.

'Weird' he muttered to himself as he proceeded to walk towards the classroom, Grover and Annabeth gave each other a confused look and followed him. As Percy tried to peek in, he heard a voice

'Come in, Mr. Jackson' Percy was shocked, he entered and was surprised to see not a wizard or a witch, but a Centaur. The Centaur was looking at a star map.

'Umm, Percy, I don't think we should be here' Annabeth said as she entered the room

'Annabeth Chase' the centaur said without turning back

Annabeth's eyes widened 'You know me' She said

'Yes, I do, child' he said 'I have taught at Hogwarts for centuries, you are the Daughter of Fredrick Chase and Athena, right, I heard about your mother, I was pretty sad, she was a brilliant student'

Percy looked at Annabeth, confused. She had a mother, he heard her yells, but was sure her name was not Athena.

Annabeth didn't reply, but Percy thought she would burst into tears.

'Who are you' Percy asked, the centaur turned

'My name is Chiron, Perseus' Chiron said 'I have been teaching at Hogwarts ever since I was abandoned by my kind. I taught many, even Dumbledore, Sally and…. Kronos, I knew there was something wrong with him;'

'What do you mean' Grover asked

'Oh, Grover' Chiron said 'I am a Divination teacher, as you know, plus, the ways of us centaurs of understanding the stars and their meanings are better than that of yours, the day Kronos stepped foot in Hogwarts, I sensed the impure energy from him. I told Dumbledore about this, but he said we should give Kronos a chance, but I knew he was different from his brothers, he was more cruel'

' Professor Chiron' Professor Blofis entered, and was surprised to see the others 'Hello kids, what are you doing here'

'Oh, Paul, they were just chatting with me' Chiron said 'What is the matter'

' Professor Dumbledore has asked you to come at the feast tonight' Paul said

'Oh, I see, well' he looked towards Percy 'I will come'

Knowing they couldn't tag any longer, the three made their way out of the room and towards the castle grounds, Percy turned to Annabeth.

'What was that about your mother' Percy asked

Annabeth looked at him, he could see clearly that she was crying

'Umm, Annabeth, if you don't want to tell, no problem' Grover said

'I will tell' Annabeth said 'You trusted me to tell me that _he_ is your grandfather, I will, too'

'My mother was an Auror, when I was 3, she went on this mission to find Iapetus, one of Kronos's brother with another Auror, and never came back, my father remarried, the two are my half-brothers.'

Percy was stunned, age of three, a quest to find Iapetus, two aurors. He remembered seeing the old newspaper last year at the Grace's residence.

They didn't talk much about it after that, they ate in silence at the feast, and then headed to bed. As Percy collapsed on his bunk, knowing he had to go tomorrow. He remembered the article he found last year at the Grace's residence.

 **AURORS KILLED IN ACTION**

 **JULY 20** **TH** **, 1996**

 **The Daily Prophet brings to you the report about the quest to find the Slicer, Iapetus. Two Aurors, Athena and Zeus, were sent to Hollow Forest, a place where foul creatures lurk, after the Dark Wizard Iapetus was spotted there. The Two Aurors were the most brilliant in their batch. Sadly, their dead bodies were found outside the forest two days later, with slash marks all over their bodies.**

' **The Death of Zeus and Athena is a shock to all of us, and a great loss, those two were the best Aurors we had in a century' says Maggie Williamford, head of the Auror department.**

 **Those two brave Aurors will be remembered in our hearts forever.**

Before he knew, Percy had fallen asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, he didn't care about where they were. He was haunted by the thought of that article.

 _Uncle Zeus and Annabeth's Mother were the ones who died, he thought_

'What are you thinking, little brother' Thalia asked him

'Oh, nothing'

'Then better get your stuff ready, we are near King's Cross'

Percy grabbed his stuff and dragged it out of the train, along with Annabeth, Thalia and Grover.

'See you next term' Grover said as he waved, Annabeth smiled but didn't say a thing. As Percy dragged his stuff towards his family, Jason came rushing towards him

'Bro, you made friends with Annabeth' he said

'Yup, she is a pretty nice person' Percy replied

'How' He asked

Percy grinned 'That is my story to tell, Brother'

 **END OF YEAR ONE**

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO, I KIND OF WINDED UP THE FIRST YEAR AS NOTHING IMPORTANT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED EXCEPT FOR PERCY MAKING FRIENDS._

 _AND I WILL TRY TO POST CHAPTER FIVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE-BROTHER**

 **AUGUST 10** **TH** **, 2005**

Percy was yet again sitting on his front porch, waiting for another letter from Hogwarts. This year, his cousin, Jason Grace will start attending Hogwarts. Percy gazed at the sky, waiting for the letter. The thought of going back to Hogwarts made him smile, he will meet his friends again. Plus, he can go for Quidditch Tryouts as the last seeker just graduated. His mother was gifting him a broomstick this year.

His thoughts were interrupted by flapping of wings, an owl landed in front of him, and dropped an envelope in Percy's lap and soared away. Percy grinned and opened the envelope, the first parchment was the same as the first time, telling him to catch the Hogwarts Express on September 1. Then came out the list of books. As he went through the list, Sally appeared behind him

'Got the list, good' she said, as she took it from him

'When are we going' Percy asked

'Probably on 15th' Sally said

Percy ran back into his room, grabbed two pieces of parchment and scribbled on them.

 **I am going to Diagon Alley on 15** **th** **, will you make it there.**

He sealed them into two envelopes. He gave Mrs. O'Leary the one meant for Grover and Brownie the one meant for Annabeth. The two owls soared in the skies and disappeared in the clouds.

As Percy headed back, he didn't expect the reply to come the next day. Both of them said that they will come at 15th , Percy grinned happily.

 **AUGUST 15** **TH,** **2005**

Percy, Jason, Annabeth and Grover were standing outside Ollivanders.

'Go inside, Grace' Annabeth said

'I am nervous' Jason muttered, Percy slapped him on the back

'Go inside, Soldier, it will be alright' Percy said

Jason nodded and entered, Percy followed him.

'Ah, Junior Grace' Ollivander said as he appeared from behind some shelves 'And Perseus Jackson, broke your wand already?'

'Oh, no, it's alright' Percy said, raising his wand to prove that he hadn't broken it yet 'We are here to get Jason a wand'

'Yes, I see, starting Hogwarts, well, wand arm, kiddo' Ollivander asked

'Right' Jason said as the measuring tape did its job. Ollivander picked up a box from the top left shelf and handed it to Jason.

'Black Walnut, just like your sister, and Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches long' he said, as Jason waved the wand, but it didn't make the cut.

'I see, not like your sister, eh' Ollivander said, then turned and picked up another wand

'Dogwood, 12 inches, Unicorn Hair' he said, Jason waved it, but it didn't make the cut either. Percy thought he was watching himself again, as most of the wands didn't work for Jason, finally, Ollivander gave Jason the perfect wand.

'Ebony, Phoenix Feather, 12 inches' he said as he wrapped the box and handed it to Jason 'Ebony wands are best for combat, and transfiguration. These wands usually chose those who have the courage to be themselves. As for the Phoenix Feather, extremely rare. Phoenix Feathers are capable of great range of magic, though it might take time. They also act on their own accord sometimes. These wands are extremely picky and are the hardest to tame and to personalize, good luck taming it, Jason'

As they left Ollivanders, Percy told Jason what Ollivander had said about his wand

'I don't think I will remember any of what he said' Jason muttered

'You couldn't forget something as important as that, Grace' Annabeth said

'Oh really, what about your wand then, Owl Face' Jason said

'My Wand is made of Beech Wood with Unicorn Hair Core and is 11 inches in length. Beech wands choose wizards who are more intelligent than the other wizards of their age and more talented.'

'Figures' Percy muttered as Jason cracked. Annabeth shot them a look

'What about you, Grover' she said

'Oh, mine' Grover said 'Chestnut Wood, Phoenix Feather, 12 ½ inches in length. Ollivander told me that those who have Chestnut wand are good at Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology'

'He said right' Percy said

'Here you are' Thalia called, carrying her and Jason's books while Sally was carrying Percy's, she had a piece of parchment in her hand with Hogwarts seal.

'What is that, Thals' Percy asked

'Oh, this' Thalia said 'These are my O.W.L results, I got 8. Herbology and Potions didn't make a cut, but whatever' she said

'Come on, Percy' Sally said 'Time for your early birthday present'

Imaginary fireworks exploded, Percy was finally getting a broomstick. His mother took him to "BroomStix" where she brought him a Nimbus 2001.

'Thanks mom' Percy said, grinning 'This year, I will try to be the seeker'

Percy then turned to Jason 'And before school starts, I will teach you how to fly'

'Really' Jason said excitedly

'Wait a second' Annabeth snapped 'First years aren't allowed Broomsticks'

'Listen, Annie' Percy said, much to Annabeth's annoyance 'We are not at Hogwarts, this is my broom, not Jason's, so technically he doesn't have a broomstick. The instruction says no broomstick at school, at home, it doesn't matter'

'But Madam Hooch will find out and then you both will get in trouble as Jason will be better at flying than the other first years'

'I am pretty sure Madam Hooch will know about the loophole, so excuse us, Annie' Percy said as he walked past her, Jason followed him, grinning.

 **SEPTEMBER 1, 2005**

Percy and Jason dragged their luggage towards the Hogwarts Express, Percy had been saying Good bye to his mother and Jason tagged along as Thalia, Annabeth and Grover got on board. As Jason climbed on board, Percy had a weird feeling and turned.

There he was, wearing a pinstriped suit. His eyes were Sea Green, his hair Dark Brown and a well trimmed beard. His expression was stern and his eyes were fixed upon the crowd, this man was just like his mother told him about. Poseidon Olympian was standing there.

 _What is he doing here, Percy thought_

He wanted to go and confront him, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jason's voice

'Come on, Bro, or the train will leave' Jason said, Percy looked at him, then turned back, Poseidon was not there anymore. Had he imagined the whole thing, but it didn't feel like that.

Percy got on board and he and Jason headed towards the compartment Thalia took. Jason sat next to Grover and Percy sat near the compartment door. He closed it after making sure no one was around, when the train left the King's Cross Station, he turned to the others.

'I saw Poseidon at the station' Percy said, Grover and Jason, who were talking, looked at him. Annabeth closed her copy of _Daily Prophet_ which she was reading and stared at him, while Thalia looked at him as if he had dropped a bomb jinx on her.

'Are you serious' Thalia asked

'Yes, I saw him, he was just like the pictures.'

'But what was he doing here' Grover asked

'I don't know' Percy replied

'Maybe you were hallucinating' Annabeth said

'No, I am sure he was there, in flesh' Percy said

'Did he see you' Jason asked

'Maybe, even if he did, he might have not recognized me, and if he did recognize me, he didn't act like he did' Percy said

Thalia grabbed his hand

'Look, Little Brother, whatever it is, just forget about it, the man is no one to you'

Percy nodded, Thalia changed the subject to Quidditch. She told him she was rooting for him

'I am the keeper' she said 'And the captain is Barry, he is in his last year, and remember Percy, you will only get one chance. You have to be the fastest one to catch the snitch'

'I will try my best' Percy said, grinning, as the compartment door opened. At the door were standing a boy and a girl, the boy looked like a Latino Elf and had a grin that clearly showed he was a sincere kid, the girl had uneven chopped hair, and she looked annoyed with the boy.

'Hello, People' the boy spoke 'Nice to meet ya all, I am Leo Valdez, can I and this beautiful young lady' he pointed at the girl, which annoyed her even more 'sit in this compartment, we have been kicked out of the other one'

'Because of you' the girl muttered, Thalia patted the seat next to her 'Sure, no problem' Leo proceeded to sit, but Thalia stopped him 'Not you, elf, the girl, sit there' she pointed between Percy and Jason. Leo grumbled and sat between Jason and Percy, who both looked at him. The girl sat next to Thalia.

'Hello, I am Thalia Grace, Prefect of Gryffindor house, this is my younger brother Jason, he is starting Hogwarts this year also, that is Percy, my cousin, this is Annabeth and Grover'

'Hello, I am Piper McLean' the girl introduced herself

'NICE TO MEET YOU ALL' Leo yelled

 _This kid is loud_ Everyone except Piper thought this, while Piper face palmed. They then started exchanging stories.

'Oh, I am a Muggle-Born, Leo is, unfortunately, my neighbor. His mother is Muggle-Born too, and that's why he lived near my place. When I found out that I am capable of doing magic, he popped and said 'Guess what, I can do magic too, let's be friends' and I am stuck with him ever since.'

Leo frowned 'Come on, Pipes, I am not a bad friend' Leo said

'You set my canary on fire!' Piper reminded him

Leo was about to say something but didn't.

After some hours, the train finally arrived at Hogsmeade station. Percy got off and followed Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo went towards the boat along with the first years.

Thalia got on a carriage, and so did the others. Percy was about to get on from the front when Thalia said

'Don't, the Thestrals won't like it' Thalia said

'Who?' Percy asked

'Thestrals, they are magical creatures which are only seen by people who have seen somebody die' Annabeth said

As the Thestrals pulled the carriage forward, Percy spotted the boat on its way towards the castle. He could hear Coach Hedge's yells, but didn't know why he was yelling.

 **LATER, DURING THE SORTING**

All the houses were gathered round the big hall, the new year students were standing there as Professor McGonagall called out their names.

'Grace, Jason' She called out, Jason ran towards the stage and sat on the stool, he glanced at Percy and winked before the sorting hat covered his eyes. After a while, the hat bellowed

'GRYFFINDOR'

The whole table burst into applauds as Jason ran towards them, grinning. He sat next to Percy.

'Welcome to the house, Jason' Grover said, grinning

'Jason' Percy whispered 'Why was Hedge yelling on the boat'

'Oh, Leo had put a cracker in his trousers' Jason said

'Leo will make great friends with the Stolls' Percy muttered

'Who?' Jason asked, not having a clue

'The Stolls, Travis and Connor Stoll, they are in their fifth year, and believe me, those two are the definition of Troublemakers'

'McLean, Piper' Professor McGonagall called

Piper rushed towards the stage, smiling, she sat on the stool, as the hat was dropped on her head. It took a bit time, but the hat bellowed

'GRYFFINDOR'

Another round of applauses, Piper came smiling towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Jason. The next person to be called was

'Nightshade, Calypso'

A young girl with aurburn hair rushed towards the stage, while Thalia watched open-mouthed.

'Zoe has a sister' Thalia muttered 'I hope she is not like her sister'

'HUFFLEPUFF' The hat announced

'See, you don't have to worry, she is no Gryffindor' Percy said

As Thalia nodded, Professor McGonagall said

'Olympian, Tyson'

Percy glared at the boy who was heading towards the stage, he had brown hair and, sea green eyes, just like him. Now Percy knew why Poseidon was at the station, he was here to leave his son, his son with that woman. Percy saw Annabeth at the Ravenclaw table, who was shocked, too.

'Bro' Jason said 'This kid is…

'Poseidon's son, it seems' Percy gritted his teeth

'That makes him your half-brother' Grover whispered, as Piper and the other Gryffindor's were staring at them. Percy wanted to stay away from this kid, sadly, the sorting hat had other plans.

'GRYFFINDOR' The hat bellowed, Tyson got up and headed towards the Gryffindor table, Percy, Jason, Grover and Thalia didn't applaud at his coming. The rest of the sorting went by as Percy was deep in thought, that Tyson, his half-brother, was here. He avoided a look at Tyson, and paid attention only when he heard Piper whimper.

Apparently, the sorting hat had put Leo into Gryffindor, and Piper was not happy about that.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy sat in the Gryffindor Common Room with Jason, who was telling him about his first day.

'Why is Snape such a dick' Jason complained

Percy laughed a bit 'He was like that to me, too. But thanks to Grover, my grades improved, maybe you should learn a thing or two from him'

Jason nodded 'Sounds like a nice idea'

'So, here you are' Thalia exclaimed as she came towards them.

'Listen, Perce, the tryouts are this week' she told him, then smiled 'Best of Luck, Brother'

 **QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

Percy was nervous, sure he had trained a bit with Thalia, but could he make the cut. One by one, Barry called out names of everyone who had volunteered for the tryouts. Percy's nervousness only increased when there were those who did really good.

'Perseus Jackson' Barry called, Percy took a deep breath, grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and walked towards the ground. Barry raised his hand, which had the Golden Snitch in it. Percy kicked the ground hard and flew, a moment later, Barry released the snitch from his firm grip, which zoomed towards the castle. Percy rushed after it.

At the moment, only one thing was on Percy's mind, he had to catch the snitch in the shortest amount of time, as Percy zoomed towards the castle, he raised his arm in the direction of the snitch. He could feel its wings fluttering under his hand as he caught it.

'1 Minute' Barry said, and turned to Percy 'Nice, Jackson, currently, you are the one to make it in this short amount of time'

Percy got off the broom, grinning as the next volunteer passed by, glaring at him. He could hear Jason, Grover, Piper, Thalia and Leo cheering from the bleachers. He turned to see them and saw that Tyson was cheering for him too. The grin vanished from his face as Percy turned and left the tryout ring.

Later that day, Barry announced that Percy was the new seeker as he had done it in 1 minute, which was the shortest amount of time after Charles Beckendorf had taken 1 minute 15 seconds for the work. Nevertheless, Charles congratulated Percy.

'I thought you will be angry' Percy said 'I mean, with me becoming the seeker and you didn't'

'Yes, I could say I am kind of bummed, I thought being a seeker would increase my chances' he blushed a little as he eyed the Hufflepuff Girl, Silena Beauregard. Percy realized what it meant.

'But I am congratulating you as your friend' Charles said as the two shook hands

'Yes, and best of luck' Percy said 'May your chances increase'

Charles grinned and walked away.

 **QUIDDITCH MATCH, GRYFFINDOR VS RAVENCLAW**

As Percy entered the field with his fellow Gryffindors, he had a terrible feeling. What if he fumbled and didn't catch the snitch, what if the other seeker caught it before him, what if he fell of his broom.

'Scared, Little Brother' Thalia asked

Percy nodded grimly.

'Why shouldn't I be' he muttered

'Don't worry, I was scared at my first match too'

Percy nodded and looked at his team. Barry, Castor and Miranda were the chasers, Thalia was the keeper and the Stolls were the beaters. As Percy walked into the arena, he heard the cheers of the crowd.

Barry shook hands with Zoe, who was the Ravenclaw Captain and also the chaser. He heard Thalia curse under her breath.

'You totally hate her' Percy said

'I would stop to hate her if she stops to behave like a prat' Thalia grumbled.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle as they soared into the sky, then threw the quaffle as Barry and Zoe ambushed it. Percy tried to concentrate to the match and ignore Coach Hedge's commentary.

Twenty minutes into the game, he finally spotted the snitch and zoomed towards it. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Patty followed him. To distract her, Percy dived towards the ground, if he had learned something from watching Clarisse play, it was that leading them the wrong way is the best option. Patty fell for it and history repeated itself as she fell of her broom and Percy zoomed towards the Snitch while Coach Hedge said

'And Patty fell for the trick again, seriously, who put this cupcake into Ravenclaw. I am pretty sure Clarisse is not happy that someone has stolen her thunder'

Percy caught the snitch in his hands as the Gryffindors burst into cheers. Sweating a lot, he landed and felt Thalia hug him.

'Nice game, Little Brother' she said. Percy grinned.

After changing, Percy, along with Jason, Leo, Piper ,Grover and Annabeth walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

'That was amazing buddy' Leo said 'How that girl fell for it. Ha, and here I thought Ravenclaws were wise'

'Leo, drop it' Piper hissed. Percy grinned as he spotted Tyson waving to him, wearing a GRYYFINDOR FOR THE WIN badge pinned on his robes. Percy made it look like he didn't see and ignored him.

 **20** **TH** **DECEMBER 2005**

The Christmas Holidays were going to start. Percy was finishing his Potions assignment while Jason was doing his Charms one. As Percy got up, he found a bag lying next to Jason's with "HALF-BLOOD SUPREME" written on it.

'Who is Half-Blood Supreme' Percy asked

'Leo' Jason muttered 'That's what he calls himself'

'Weird' Percy muttered, as Leo entered.

'So, I guess you have found out who the HALF-BLOOD SUPREME is eh, Jackson' he said, imitating Snape, and Percy had to say, he did a good job at it.

'Yes, and he doesn't find it amusing' Jason said

Leo frowned 'Your nickname should be Serious Grace' he said

Percy cracked as Jason shot Leo a look. Percy turned back and found the book he had taken from Annabeth.

'I will be back' he said, as he headed out towards the Ravenclaw Tower, which was at the other side of the building. As he climbed down the staircase of the seventh floor, he heard a deep voice.

'Percy'

Percy turned, and was shocked to see his father standing there.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX- MEETING**

Percy stood there, stunned. Poseidon was there, he was talking to him. He thought he was in a dream, as the man would never visit him. He looked at the stern look on his face.

'Son' Poseidon muttered, and Percy snapped out of his thoughts, and the words that came out of his mouths were

'What do you want'

'I want to talk to you, son' Poseidon said

'Your son is Tyson, not me.' Percy said angrily 'I don't have a father'

'Don't talk to me like that, Perseus Olympian' Poseidon hissed

'Jackson, I am Perseus Jackson' Percy said

'I just want to talk to you' Poseidon spat

'Then say whatever you want, I don't have time' Percy said

Poseidon glared at Percy,

'Live with me' Poseidon said

Percy looked at Poseidon as if a million pounds have been dropped on his head.

'You mean.. Leave Mom' Percy said

Poseidon nodded, Percy's anger increased.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE' Percy yelled 'JUST APPEARING AFTER 12 YEARS AND ASKING ME TO COME WITH YOU TO YOUR PLACE, TO FORGET THAT YOU LEFT MY MOTHER AND HAD A CHILD WITH ANOTHER WOMAN WHILE YOU WERE WELL AWARE OF ME'

'Listen, Percy, I just want us to set aside our differences, its true I left Sally, as it wasn't working, I told her to remarry, but she didn't listen, so it is her fault. And furthermore, Tyson would be happy if you came to live with us'

Now Percy knew what was this all about

'You are here just for Tyson, right. You are doing this for his happiness'

'Listen, Perseus'

'Leave, Old Man' Percy shot back 'You are not welcome here'

And Percy stormed off, ignoring Poseidon. Poseidon grunted and turned to face Albus Dumbledore.

'Hello, Poseidon' Dumbledore said 'What job do you have here'

'I have to complain against the behavior of a certain student' Poseidon spat 'Which, I am sure will set bad example for the other students'

'Huh' Dumbledore said 'None of the professors at Hogwarts have complained about the fact that Perseus can lead a bad example, even Severus. You remember Severus, he was in your year, and even he has no problem with Mr. Jackson, I don't see what makes you say that'

Poseidon snorted 'Of course, you will take his side, you have to prove me wrong, make me regret my choice'

'I am saying this for your own good, Poseidon, drop this evil of selfishness inside you. Think about others for a moment, and you will realize it' Dumbledore said 'Now excuse me, will you, and I am sure you are here to pick up Tyson. He was in the grounds when I took a peek out of the window' Dumbledore walked past him, Poseidon cursed under his breath and left for the grounds.

Percy rushed towards the other side of the school, thoughts racing down his mind, did he do the right thing?

Of Course, he told himself, He deserved it for all he did.

He wasn't seeing where he was going, before he knew, Percy tripped over someone's bag.

'Are you alright' The Person asked, her voice was soft, yet lonely.

'Yup, totally' Percy muttered, as he got up. He saw the person was Calypso Nightshade. At least it wasn't her sister.

'What are you doing here' Percy asked her, he remembered that she was in Hufflepuff.

'Waiting for my sister' Calypso said 'And you played very well'

'Oh, Thanks' Percy muttered

'No, I mean it, I have not seen anyone playing so well, not even Zoe'

'Calypso' Zoe called as she came downstairs. Her stuff was floating in the air. When she looked at Percy, she shot him a look.

'What are you doing here, Mr. Jackson' She asked

'I am here to return this to Annabeth' he said, raising the book.

'You know you cannot enter _our_ house' Zoe said

'Totally' he said 'I was going to ask someone to call her out'

Zoe raised her brows, she turned to Calypso

'Wait here' she said simply as she walked up the staircase. Her stuff was dumped in front of Percy. A minute later, Zoe returned with Annabeth, who was holding a letter.

'Here you are, Jackson' Zoe said, then got her stuff, signaled her sister to follow and left without another word.

'So' Percy said, turning to Annabeth, who was kind of pale 'What freaked you out, Annie'

'Zoe' Annabeth muttered 'You know, the way she glares, when she entered, she walked towards me and my first thought was "Oh, what have I done", then she told me you were waiting for me'

'Yeah, sorry for that, not my fault that it was Zoe who listened to me, though' Percy said

Annabeth shot him a look, he tried to change the topic

'So, who is that letter for' he asked

'My Cousin' she said 'He lives in the U.S. with his mother, starting the Magic School, Ilvermorny, this year. I was writing to ask him how is it'

'Oh, I see' Percy said

'Can I borrow Mrs.O'Leary for this' Annabeth asked

'Oh yeah, sure' Percy said 'Aren't you packing'

'No, I am not going home this year' she said 'Something happened during Summer, and I am trying to stay away from my Step-Mother until the term ends'

'Oh, ok' Percy said

'You look gloomy, what happened' she asked

Percy took a deep breath and recited what happened. Annabeth's eyes widened

'What did you do' She asked with concern

'Talked shit to him, kind of, but it was totally worth it' he said

'Percy' she said 'I don't think the way you dealt with him was proper'

'No, he deserved it' Percy spat

Annabeth shook her head, knowing she cannot win this argument.

'The book' Annabeth reminded him, but her sole reason was to change the topic.

'Oh, right' Percy said, handing her the book

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Classes were cancelled as students were leaving. Percy decided to stay at Hogwarts, telling his mom he didn't feel right. Jason was about to stay, too, but Percy told him to go. As he strolled along the corridor, a familiar figure sneaked up to him

'Luke' Percy spat in disgust 'What do you want'

'Well' Luke sneered 'I just came to ask for a little advice'

Luke's tone clearly said that he was up to something

'For what' he asked

'Oh, I am writing an article to spread awareness about bad influences, such as yourself, I was just asking should I refer to you as Jackson.. or Olympian'

Percy was shocked, how could Luke have known.

'It's none of your concern, Castellan' Percy growled

'Honestly saying, I feel sorry for your father' Luke said 'Being stuck with the fact he had a son with a Mud-Blood, honestly. I think he realized his mistake and wanted the Pure-Blood line of Olympians to live on and left her, I would have done the same thing, after all, Mud-Bloods are nothing but shit'

This was the last straw, Percy raised his wand and yelled

'Petrificus Totalus'

As the sparks shot from Percy's wand and headed towards Luke, something unusual happened. Luke evaded the charm, raised his wand and yelled

'LEVICORPUS'

As the spark hit Percy in the chest, he felt his ankles hovering in the air and his face lowering towards the ground. In no time, he was dangling in the air, his face facing Luke. His wand sat at the ground, he had dropped it.

'Remember Jackson, I am older than you, and also more experienced' he sneered 'I know more charms than you do'

Luke backed away, an evil smile on his face, he raised his wand

'I will show you how it is done.. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS'

Percy's arm and legs bounded with each other, literally. Luke muttered another spell and Percy fell. As he groaned, Luke kicked him at the side so he faced the ceiling. The next thing he knew, Luke crushed his nose.

'Feel good now, do you,' Luke sneered as he proceeded to kick Percy. As Percy prayed for help, unknown to Luke, he was being watched.

'Stupefy' Dumbledore said as Luke was tossed over. He hurried towards Percy, pointed his wand towards him and poof, Percy was no longer paralyzed. He got up, brushed the dust of his clothes as Dumbledore headed towards Luke. With a simple wave of wand, the Prefect Badge Luke was wearing shot from his chest into Dumbledore's hand.

Luke got up, horrified at what would happen

'Mr. Castellan' Dumbledore said in his usual calm tone 'You have violated the Prefect Guidelines. For that, you are suspended from your Prefect duties, and you have been suspended for a month'

'You cannot do this' Luke said

'Oh, I can' Dumbledore replied coolly

Luke cursed under his breath, he shot looks to Dumbledore and Percy as he left.

Dumbledore turned to Percy 'Ah, Mr. Jackson, your nose is bleeding' He waved his wand, and his nose was healed

'Thanks Professor' Percy said, then looked at him 'But Luke will probably hate you for this'

'Mr. Jackson' Dumbledore said 'Not every student who has attended Hogwarts likes me, Good Day'

Dumbledore then walked towards his office, leaving Percy alone in the corridor.

 **DECEMBER 25** **TH** **, 2005**

It was Christmas, but Percy didn't have the spirit.

He was sitting near the lake with Annabeth, watching it snow. They were talking about normal topics like Quidditch and how term had been, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

'Ah, Percy, Annabeth' Chiron said as he trotted near. Percy and Annabeth stood up

'Merry Christmas, Professor' They both said at once

'Ah, right, Merry Christmas' Chiron said

'I heard about you and your father Percy' Chiron said, looking at him 'Well, I won't say I didn't see it coming, though'

Percy lowered his head a bit

'I don't think your way of dealing with him was proper' he said 'Poseidon didn't do the right things, Percy, I know of that. But I think you should have talked to him with a bit more respect'

'It won't work, Professor' Annabeth muttered, Percy shot her a look.

'Well, nothing I can do about it right now' Chiron said, then turned to Percy 'Do you know why I was kicked out of my herd, Mr. Jackson'

'Oh, no, not at all' Percy said

'I was kicked out of my herd because I saved a life, well, two technically' He said

'What' Percy said 'They kicked you out because you saved someone's life, that's not a valid reason'

'Yes, it isn't. But I saved the life of two young wizards, they were of your age' he said

'I don't get it, why would they kick you out for saving wizards'

'Oh, Percy' Annabeth said 'Centaurs are not on good terms with us Magical People, there are some of the Pure-Blood status who think of them as savages'

'I don't think like that, Professor' Annabeth added

'I don't have a problem if anyone thinks like that' Chiron said 'Many students of mine think the same way'

'Anyways' Chiron said 'As I was saying, I saved the life of a wizard from a full grown troll'

'What was that wizard doing with the troll' Annabeth asked 'It's quite unusual, as most of our age are told to stay away from them,'

'Yes, but a friend of his was taken by the troll, and he followed them. I spotted him taking on it, all he had was a sword and a wand, but it wasn't working quite well. But when I saw determination in his eyes, the determination to save his friend. I couldn't help but step in'

'I was kicked out because of that. The Wizard, he stayed in touch. Nowadays people know him as Godric Gryffindor, founder of the house of brave wizards and one of the greatest duelers of all time, but I know him as a 12 year old who recklessly took on a full grown mountain troll to rescue his friend'

'You saved Godric Gryffindor's life' Percy exclaimed 'Blimey, Chiron. You are ancient'

Annabeth punched his arm, but Chiron only chuckled

'Don't worry, Ms. Chase, I get that a lot' he said, then turned to Percy.

'And Percy' he said 'Did I hold a grudge against those other centaurs for abandoning me, not at all, I moved on from that, you should, too. You might hate Poseidon, but don't take your revenge on poor Tyson, he doesn't know a thing, he is not to blame'

Percy nodded. 'I will think about it' he muttered

 **JANUARY 20** **TH** **, 2006**

Percy left the History of Magic class, grumbling while holding a piece of parchment. Professor Binns had taken a surprise test on the Goblin Strike, and Percy didn't know anything that was asked.

'How did it go' Grover asked dimly

'Sucked' Percy replied 'You'

'Same' he muttered

'Maybe you two should have paid more attention to classes than playing Tic-Tac-Toe at the back of your textbooks' Annabeth said as she joined them.

'Come on Annie' Percy said 'It isn't out fault that Professor Binns's lectures are boring'

Annabeth shot him a look 'Don't call me Annie'

'Why not' Percy said 'We are friends, we should have nicknames, right G-Man'

'Totally' Grover said

'G-Man, what kind of name is G-Man' Leo said as he appeared out of the other corridor, followed by Jason and Piper.

'Better than Half-Blood Supreme' Percy said teasingly, Leo glared.

'You are rude' Leo snorted as he walked away. Jason and Piper burst out laughing.

'That was amazing, Bro' Jason said, holding his stomach 'He never shuts up'

Percy grinned at the compliment. He noticed Annabeth was still glaring at him.

'Apologize to him' she said

Percy knew there was no point arguing and decided to do what she said. He walked towards the direction Leo went in, and finally found the scrawny boy standing over a puddle of water.

'Hey, Leo' Percy said as he approached him 'I am sorry dude'

But Leo didn't say anything, Percy walked in front of him. Leo was facing the ground, his expression that of shock. Percy looked at his feet and found . He glanced at the two in horror and backed away as the others approached. Jason's eyes widened

'Bro, Look behind you' Jason said

Percy turned to see writings on the wall

 _THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED, ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN- THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

 **JANUARY 27** **TH** **, 2006**

It has been a week since Leo Valdez had been petrified. Dumbledore had a special assembly to inform that the Ministry has ordered protective charms around the castle. But rumors have it that Dumbledore is going to get sacked.

Percy walked down the hallway along with Grover and Annabeth. Sure Leo was annoying, but it feels kind of lonely without him. Percy imagined how it would feel like, not being able to do anything, not moving.

'Good News' Annabeth said 'Professor Sprout has been harvesting Mandrakes to get them back.'

'But they will take a whole month or two to mature' Grover complained

The topic has been on the hot ever since the school found out about the message. But no one knows what the chamber is or who the heir refers to.

'Who do you think the Heir is' Percy blurted out

'No clue' Annabeth said 'I tried to look in the library, nothing useful, unless it is in the Restricted Section'

'Great' Percy muttered 'What now, we sneak in'

'And get caught, and expelled, Never' Annabeth said at once 'Find another way, Perce, or I am out'

'Perce?' Percy asked

'Your nickname' Annabeth said 'You said we were friends and it is our job to give others nicknames'

'I liked Sea Boy better' Grover muttered, as Annabeth went the other way and Grover and Percy walked up the staircase towards the Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. She looked at them

'Password' She asked

'Dancing Fairies' Percy muttered

'Cute, aren't they' The Fat Lady replied as the portrait swung open, revealing the passage leading to Gryffindor Common Room. Percy and Grover climbed in. He was greeted by the sight of Rachel Elizabeth Dare talking to her friend. As he passed her, he overheard a bit of what she said

'Yes, I am sure it was that Luke of Slytherin'

Percy stopped in his tracks, did he suspect Luke, kind of. He turned towards Rachel

'Hey, Rachel, what were you talking about just know' he asked her

Rachel looked at him, and Percy could tell she was turning red, he could hear her friend giggling

'About Luke' he added

'Oh right' Rachel said 'Well, sometime after Christmas Vacations, I ran into him at the Owlery, you know, I was sending this letter, and I spotted him with a package. And I swear I saw a Ministry of Magic seal on it'

'What happened afterwards' Percy asked

'Oh, he spotted me, turned pale and ran' She said, as Percy nodded. He could still hear Rachel's friend giggling louder.

 **FEBRUARY 5** **TH** **, 2006**

Percy strolled down the corridor alone. Secretly, he blamed himself for what happened to Leo. If he had not allowed him to go their alone, he might not be petrified. What troubles him more is what is this Chamber of Secrets and what did Leo see that turned him into a statue.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar old voice

'Did you give it a try, Percy' Chiron asked, as he trotted towards him.

'No, I am sorry Chiron, It kind of slipped off my mind' Percy replied, but in truth, every time he tried, he remembered Poseidon, and that made him angry and he would not ask.

'Oh, well it figures keeping in mind the recent events' Chiron said 'Your friend was found petrified, no wonder it slipped of your mind'

'Yes' Percy muttered, but then he noticed something. In the dim light of the corridor, he spotted dirty blonde hair of a boy, wearing green Slytherin robes heading straight forward.

Percy didn't know why Luke was strolling down this corridor, he had heard Thalia talk that there was a ghost of a former student haunting the bathrooms. But he remembered what Rachel said about him having the package

'Will you excuse me, Chiron' Percy said 'I just remembered I have to meet Grover', and he rushed down the corridor before Chiron could say anything. Percy went into the direction Luke did. He was standing outside the haunted bathroom, clutching something on his chest. Percy came to the conclusion that it was a locket.

Just as Percy raised his wand, Luke looked sideways and spotted him. Panicking, Percy ran towards the other side. He thought Luke was on his trail, he would catch him any second and curse him like he did last time.

But the curse never came, maybe Luke hadn't actually seen him and he just thought he had. Percy didn't look what was coming ahead, and collided.

He would have taken anyone, even a teacher, but not Zoe Nightshade. As he got up to run, Zoe grabbed his collar.

'And where might you be heading, Mr. Jackson' Zoe hissed

'Gryffindor Tower' Percy lied

Zoe raised her brows

'Mr. Jackson, I am well aware that the Gryffindor Tower is the other way' she said 'Spit it out, what were you doing'

Uh-oh, he didn't have any other choice than tell her the truth. Sighing, he said

'I was following Luke'

'Why' she asked

'Because I think he opened the Chamber, if you don't believe me, see for yourself, he was standing outside the haunted Girl's Bathroom'

Zoe stared at him

'Wait here' she said as she headed in the direction. Percy didn't need to be told to do so. Some minutes later, Zoe returned.

'Nobody is there, Jackson' she said

'What' Percy said 'He might have ran, I swear I saw him'

'It is none of your concern what the chamber is, I find you poking around, I will take house points next time' She warned

Percy grumbled and made it look like he was heading back to the Gryffindor Tower, he would come out at night.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

'Wake up, Grover, wake up' Percy whispered, as he shook Grover awake.

'Percy, what' Grover yelped as he woke up

'Shhhh' Percy put a finger at his lip to indicate that he has to keep quite. He heard Charles Beckendorf, and for a second thought that he had woken up, but Charles was only mumbling in his sleep.

'Get out off the bed' Percy said

'Why' Grover asked

'We are doing some investigation' he said

'On what' Grover asked

'The Chamber' Percy said 'I think Luke has something to do with it'

'Why do you think its him' he asked

'He hates us' Percy said 'He hates Dumbeldore for taking his Prefect Title, of course, it would be the perfect vengeance, to get Dumbledore sacked after some of these incidents, knowing him, it wouldn't hurt him to see some students in those, petrified states, plus, remember what Rachel said, it has been bugging me'

'Does Annabeth know we are doing this' Grover asked

'Of Course not, you think she would allow us to break school rules'

'Nope' Grover said 'Not at all'

'Exactly' Percy said

Grover got out of the bed, grumbling as he put his slippers on and followed Percy towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. They made sure to make no noise, as they approached the portrait, Grover noticed that the lady was sleeping

'Open up, Lady'

The Fat Lady woke up with a start, looked at Percy and frowned

'You know what time is it, don't you'

'Yes, open please'

The Fat Lady grumbled as the portrait swung open. Percy and Grover climbed out of the portrait as it shut behind them

'Lumos' both of them muttered, as the tips of their wands lit up. Looking both sides, Percy proceeded to walk, Grover on his trail.

'Where are we going' he asked

'The Haunted Bathroom' Percy said

'What' Grover said, taken back 'Why there'

'Because' Percy said 'Luke was acting weird out there'

Grover grumbled and followed Percy. Evading the Prefects and Mr. Filch, they finally stood outside the bathroom.

'Let's do it' Percy said, as he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. It creaked as he jumped, thinking someone heard him.

'What are you doing' he heard a raspy voice

'Oh' he turned to face the ghost in front of him, it was a girl in the school robes wearing spectacles and having pigtails.

'You are Moaning Myrtle, We wanted to ask you something about the boy' Percy said

Her eyes narrowed 'What boy' she asked

'Oh, you know, Luke Castellan' Percy said 'One who wears Slytherin Robes and has dirty blonde hair, and a locket' he added

'Slytherin' She hissed 'What could I say about them, they used to tease me'

'Umm, Ghost Girl' Grover said 'Please answer the question'

'Oh right, but what will I get in return' she asked

'Oh, I will be your… friend' Percy said

'Friend?' Myrtle said suspiciously

'Yes, I will visit you in this wonderful… bathroom' He said 'Now, please'

Myrtle groaned

'That boy stands over there' she said, pointing towards a sink

'Why' Grover asked

She shot him a look 'You think I don't have better things to do'

'But what does he do'

'I don't know, except the fact that he makes random noises'

'You didn't question what a boy was doing in a Girl's Bathroom' Percy asked

'You are boys too, did I question what you are doing here' She shot back

Percy was about to say something, when he heard a voice a familiar one

'Who's there' Zoe asked

Gulping, Percy turned to see Grover looking panicked, he heard footsteps heading their way. He turned to Myrtle

'Please tell her you are making these noises' He asked

'Why' Myrtle asked

'We are your friends, aren't we' Percy asked, as he heard the footsteps grow near, but instead of entering, it ran. But he heard another pair of footsteps, was someone out of bed too

Myrtle grumbled as she went outside, Percy and Grover hid in the nearest Cubicle.

'Was it you Myrtle' Zoe asked

'All me' Myrtle replied, Percy felt relieved that she didn't sell him out. After Zoe left, the two thanked Myrtle and left. After entering the Gryffindor Tower, they headed towards the Dormitory, but one thing bugged Percy, who was the other who was out of bed. Who had Zoe actually seen.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The corridor was crowded, Percy didn't make out what has happened, but he heard murmurs.

'The Heir is at it again' someone said

Percy pushed the crowd to see who had been the victim this time, and his heart ached at seeing who it was.

Calypso was slumped in a corner, her eyes widened and she was open-mouthed. A mirror in her hand. Percy was pushed backwards by a familiar figure. Zoe sat next to her sister's petrified body. Percy slipped out of the crowd.

A while later, he heard Professor Dumbledore coming down, and saw Calypso's petrified body being carried away. As he turned, he faced Zoe. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a corner

'What are you doing' he asked, as he got released off her hold. Percy noticed that Zoe was crying.

'Tell me' she said 'Tell me what you found out'

'What are you saying' Percy asked

'I know you were at Myrtle's Bathroom last night' she said 'I saw you run away, what did you learn'

'Myrtle said he hangs around the bathroom, and makes random noises' he confessed

Zoe shot him a look and left, he was sure the look meant clear "What was she expecting from him". Percy sat there for a while, before leaving.

Later, he found Annabeth rushing towards him, looking delighted.

'I found it' She said 'I found out about the Chamber of Secrets'

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _REGARDING THE RECENT REVIEW, WELL, THEY WILL BE GREEK, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF JASON, REYNA, FRANK AND HAZEL(THEY WILL APPEAR LATER ON)_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT- THE MONSTER INSIDE THE CHAMBER**

'What did you say' Percy asked, shocked. He remembered Annabeth saying that there might be information on the chamber in the restricted area, and no teacher would have signed on the slip.

'I said I found out about the chamber' Annabeth repeated

'How' Grover asked, astonished

'Well' Annabeth said 'I, kind of, wrote to my dad after the incident, he is a man of history, fascinated by it. He wrote back, saying he will try to look into this matter'

'Your dad didn't go all crazy on the fact that you are looking for something dangerous' Percy asked 'Cool'

Annabeth turned a bit red on the question

'Actually' she said 'he thinks that it isn't nice to keep us in the dark only because we are children, he says we should know everything.'

'Anyways' she continued 'Yesterday, I got this mail from him, I tried to tell you, but I couldn't find you anywhere'

'What did he mail you?' Grover asked

'This' she said, taking out a book from her sack. She held it so the two could see. It had the portrait of a man with a monkey-like face, he was nearly bald and had a long beard, as long as Dumbledore's. He wore a locket with an "S" on it, a stern look on his face. He read the title, which said

 _THE LIFE OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN_

'Wait a second' Percy said 'Why do you have the biography of Salazar Slytherin'

'Dad sent it' she said 'At first I was confused, too. Then I opened it'

She opened the book, on the first page, written in a neat handwriting was.

 _Turn to Page 394_

Annabeth turned to the page. She handed it to Percy and Grover, as the two started to read

 _Salazar Slytherin didn't stay at Hogwarts for long. Salazar believed that Hogwarts should only teach those who have pure-blood running in their veins, however, his fellow Hogwarts Founders weren't exactly on board with him on this decision. They believed anyone who is capable of doing magic shall be taught. After a quarrel with them and a duel with Godric Gryffindor, Salazar decided that he wouldn't stay at Hogwarts anymore. Legends say that he had a secret chamber hidden in the school, known as the Chamber of Secrets, where he taught his students Dark Arts, and when Salazar left, he hid a monster there, a monster which can be controlled by only his descendants._

'You think Luke is the descendent' Annabeth said 'But Castellan isn't in the family tree at the end of the book'

She turned to the last page, which showed a family tree. Sure enough, the name Castellan wasn't on it. He found Gaunt, Maller, GoldenFire, Snakeswood and Parselfoy

'This book is old, maybe Castellans are descendants not listed here' Percy said

'Percy' Annabeth said 'The last page is enchanted, every last name which carries the blood of Slytherin is in here'

'What about his mother, she could be a descendent' Percy said

'No, she isn't' Annabeth said

'How could you be so sure' Grover said

'I just know' Annabeth said, pursing her lips and Percy knew she was hiding something.

'This isn't about us, Percy.' Annabeth said 'We keep your secrets, but you think you are the only one who has secrets about their families'

'Man, I still cannot believe Annabeth is hiding something from us' Grover said, as they left the Transfiguration class.

'It's ok' Percy said 'She is keeping my secret, right. Luke trusted her with whatever she knows, and I am pretty sure it won't be nice to tell us. It isn't her thing to tell.'

'Are you with Luke on this one' Grover asked

'No, not at all' Percy replied

As they were walking towards the Gryffindor Tower to grab their potion kits, they found a group of students blocking the corridor. They found Thalia in the crowd, she was pale.

'Another Attack, Thals' Percy asked

Thalia nodded grimly

'Who is the victim' Grover asked

'Better see for yourself' Thalia muttered

Percy pushed through the rows of students and approached the petrified girl.

Staring at the window of the empty classroom, the biography of Salazar Slytherin tucked in her left arm. Annabeth had a look of horror on her face.

'Clear up, Clear up' Professor McGonagall said as she headed their way. Percy quickly pulled the book from under Annabeth's arm and put it into his bag.

'Oh, Merlin' Professor McGonagall said, as she waved her wand. Immediately, a stretcher appeared, she used her wand to lift Annabeth's petrified body and place it on the stretcher, which then floated in the air, as Professor McGonagall headed towards Madam Pomfrey's.

'Back to your dormitories' she commanded 'The classes are cancelled'

The Crowd cleared as everyone headed towards their respective dormitories.

'Thank Goodness' Percy heard Travis Stoll said as he appeared from behind them 'No History of Magic today, I didn't do the Old Geezer's homework on the journey of, whatever dude he talked about'

'This isn't good Travis' he heard Castor say 'There has been another attack, we must be careful'

'Please, We are older than you' Connor said 'We know what's right, and in this situation, It's No History of Magic'

Percy gritted his teeth and rushed towards the Dormitory, Grover followed him. They approached the portrait

'Dancing Fairies' Percy said as the Portrait swung open, he jumped inside and headed towards his Bunk in the dormitory. Grover came after him, trying to catch his breath.

'You run fast' he exclaimed as he collapsed on his bunk.

Percy ignored what he said and pulled out the book from his bag. Annabeth might have found something more, about the monster in the chamber of secrets, that's why she was carrying it, she might be waiting for them out there, knowing that they will come to grab their potions kit. He noticed a bookmark in it. He opened the page the bookmark was in and started reading.

 _A unique trait of the Slytherin family was their ability to speak the language of snakes, which we call Parseltongue. This is also a reason that the animal on the Slytherin house crest is a Snake._ _Some people say the Slytherin family were breeders of Basilisk, the infamous king of snakes which can kill anyone just by one look in their eye_ _. There was one instance in which…_

'Found it' Percy said, as he closed the book, Annabeth might have underlined it just in case. Grover got up and Percy tossed the book towards him. He opened it and read the page, then looked at Percy.

'It's a Basilisk' He said 'But why isn't anybody dead'

Percy scratched his chin

'It's because nobody looked it in the eye'

'What' Grover asked

'They looked at its reflection' he said 'Leo and Mrs. Norris looked in the puddle, Calypso in the mirror and Annabeth in the window. That's it'

'We have to inform someone' Grover said

'Professor McGonagall' Percy said, she might still be at the Hospital Wing. Percy and Grover sneaked out of the room and rushed towards the Hospital Wing. As they were about to enter, Grover stopped him

'Quiet' he said 'I hear something'

'You sure it will work' Coach Hedge grumbled 'You aren't exactly a Potions Master'

'How Rude, Gleeson' Madam Pomfrey said 'I do know a thing or two about Potions, I am sorry for the fact that Severus isn't around'

'Snape isn't here' Grover said 'But I saw him in the morning during breakfast'

'You know better than anyone' Hedge grunted 'The beast will awaken tonight'

Grover looked at him, and they both had the same thought, did Coach Hedge know something about the Basilisk. That's when Grover decided to bust in.

'Umm, Madam Pomfrey, is Professor McGonagall here' Grover asked

'Huh, no, she left after she brought the girl here' Madam Pomfrey replied

'Looks like my cue to leave' Hedge muttered, as he walked out the door 'Are you training for your next match, Jackson'

'Huh, oh yes' Percy said

'Good' Hedge grumbled as he walked away.

Percy and Grover turned and rushed back to the Dormitory

'Hedge knows something' Percy said

'You think we should tell Professor McGonagall about this' Grover asked

'NO' Percy said 'She would tell us to forget about this'

'We are going to ask Hedge, you think he will cough it up' Grover said

'You know Hedge, he will tell us' Percy said

'True' Grover muttered

Later that day, the two sneaked out of the Common Room and went into the Grounds. Lucky for them, Percy knew that Filch closes the gates at 9:00, so they have enough time to confront Hedge.

Percy actually kind of found it weird that Hedge lived in a cottage near the Forbidden Forest. He once heard Thalia say that Hedge occasionally takes the role of Gamekeeper. As the two finally arrived at the cottage, it was worse that he imagined it to be.

Percy hadn't actually seen the place before, Hedge would drive them away. He thought it was just a small cottage made up of wood with smoke exiting the chimney 24/7. But the wood actually had plants growing, there was a lot of wild strawberries growing out, and the cottage smelled like it hadn't been cleaned since the time his mother was attending Hogwarts.

'So, what do we say to him' Grover asked

'Wait and watch' Percy said, as the two peeked inside from the side window. They saw Hedge in his PJ's, problem was, he was not wearing a shirt(Not a wonderful sight). They saw him holding a bottle with silvery-blue liquid.

'It looks familiar' Grover said 'I think I saw something like that in some book'

'OK' Percy said 'I don't have a feeling that is some kind of sleeping medicine, let's see'

As they headed to the front door, Percy was rehearsing what to do. They will knock, go in and make Hedge spill the beans. Taking a deep breath, Percy knocked on the front door. He heard Hedge grumble as he opened the front door.

'WHO IS HERE' He yelled as he opened the door, then looked at them 'What are you lot doing here'

'Listen Coach' Percy said as he stepped inside 'Spill the beans, what is happening'

'What are you saying Jackson' Hedge grunted

'That' he said, pointing towards the bottle 'What is that'

'Err- this is my medicine' Hedge said

'For what' Percy asked

'Listen Jackson, this has nothing to do with you' Hedge said

'For what' Percy asked again

'I am telling you Jackson, leave, I get wild around this times' Hedge warned

At this, Grover, who was deep in thought, gave the "I GOT IT" look.

'I remember' he said 'I saw that in the _Know Your Potion_ edition in the library, it's a Wolfsbane potion, and you said you get wild around these times, it is full moon tonight, these are the signs of a... Werewolf'

Then every word Grover said sank into the two's mind, and together they yelped

'YOU ARE A WEREWOLF' Both of them said at the same time

'Darn Right' Hedge grumbled 'Now excuse me'

He emptied the bottle, and started to get dizzy

'I wasn't always a werewolf' Hedge said as he hiccupped

'Um, Grover, is there a side effect' Percy asked

'Yes' Grover said 'Hangover, Dizziness, it is basically to prevent one from hurting anyone in Werewolf mode'

'It was during the war' he continued, ignoring the two's talks 'There were the Terrible Three, as they called themselves, and they, alongside their darn lackeys, would go on terrorizing our people. Three places, Britain, U.S.A and Europe. We were the first one to win, I was in the Auror squad which captured that slimy ball of Cannibal King'

'You were an auror' Percy choked, trying to hold back his laughter. He imagined Hedge in the middle of a riot of Dark Wizards, waving his wand and yelling "DIE YOU SCUMBAGS"

'A darn good one' Hedge said 'When we won the war, the chief approached me "Gleeson, you did a great job. Now, our friends from the States are having some trouble with the Trickster God, will you go and help them" and I thought, why not, time to kick more Dark Wizard's ass. But that's when everything went downhill, I went to ambush them with some American Aurors, and then, out of hundreds of Aurors, that Fenris Wolf got me, the best bet, and bit me'

'When I returned back, the Ministry was tensed. They thought about the great loss they had, and then a dirty scumbag, what was his name, right, Prometheus, he suggested that I should be executed as we cannot afford werewolves running round. He was one hell of a businessman, always being at the good side of the minister. Then Dumbledore, bless his soul, offered me to come to Hogwarts, saying that he will make sure that I don't hurt anyone. I will be really sad if the Ministry gives him the cold shoulder this time'

'What do you mean' Percy asked, astonished

'Oh, you know, Dumbledore is in a lot of trouble lately, because of the Chamber opening. He went to the Ministry with that Severus today to tell them that he is trying his best, but I am sure that Promenthus will do something to get Dumbledore kicked out. I have heard he is after this position for a long time. He will just make things worse by bringing up the time the Chamber was open last time' Hedge said

'Wait' Grover said 'The chamber has been opened before'

'Oh right' Hedge said, hiccupping, and Percy noticed his voice getting more dizzy 'The last time, when was it, the late 70's, back when good old Hedge was young and fit, I was here when a student was killed, in the bathrooms. I think that girl's name was Mary, no, It was Mira, no it was-'

Coach Hedge doubled over and fell on the dirty carpet. The bottle went CLANK and broke.

'Coach' Percy rushed towards him, but Hedge was deep asleep. As the clouds moved, the moon was visible. The moonlight entered the dimly lit cottage through the windows. Percy saw as Hedge's hairy chest became all furry(It wasn't an amusing sight, neither was the fact that they were seeing a werewolf sleeping in his PJ's)

Grover tugged his arm

'We should go' he whispered, Percy nodded, the two turned and headed towards the castle. They had misunderstood what Hedge said, by beast he meant the werewolf side of him, not the Basilisk.

'About what Hedge said' Grover said 'If Dumbledore's being sacked, then the heir will release the monster without any fear'

'That said, so far he has petrified people, if Dumbledore goes, he will go for a kill, we have to stop him before that' Percy said


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE- THE RECORDS**

 **FEBRUARY 17** **TH** **, 2006**

It has been over a week since Annabeth was attacked, every time they ran into Hedge, he would glare at them as they know his little secret. They have had no lead on the Chamber after that, Percy sometimes tried to follow Luke, as he is his number one suspect, but then the thing that he wouldn't hurt Annabeth held him back, as Thalia told him so.

Also, every time Percy ran into Zoe, she would ignore him, he knows she is on a solo quest to find the chamber, but so far, it doesn't look she has made any progress. It would also be the reason of her being growing grumpy day by day. Yesterday, she took house points from Travis and Connor for looking suspicious of doing some silly prank.

As Percy and Grover walked out of the Dungeons, they were exhausted. The thing about Annabeth being petrified kept popping in their minds, and they screwed up their potions. Percy could swear he saw Snape smile as he took House Points from them. Even worse, they had Potions with the Slytherin.

'Worried about your girlfriend, eh, Jackson' Ethan said

'I still think that she gave herself up to the monster' said one of the Slytherin Girls 'I mean, she might have realized it was a mistake befriending an ugly half-blood and useless mud-blood, she might have thought being petrified is better than being with you two, who come from hopeless families'

The next moment, the Slytherin girl was ten feet away, she had sprouted donkey ears, and there were pimples all over her face. Percy and Grover had their wands drawn, Ethan pulled out his wand, but before he could do anything, Percy had cast a full body bind curse on him.

'JACKSON, UNDERWOOD' Snape yelled as he appeared in front of them, using the disarming spell, he took their wands.

'DETENTION' He yelled, as he used a spell to undo the effects of the Full Body Bind Spell, and then carried the girl to the Hospital Wing.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Percy and Grover were sitting on the couch near the fireplace. Jason was sitting on the carpet while Piper on a Recliner. Thalia was standing behind them.

'So, how do we know where this Basilisk is' Jason said, as he munched one of his favorites, Brick Cookies.

'We corner Luke and make him confess' Piper suggested

'No' Thalia said 'We won't until we know it is Luke'

'Why are you and Annabeth' saying her name ached his heart 'So desperately sure that Luke isn't the Heir' Percy said

'Because' Thalia said, then stopped and muttered 'I know him better than you'

'Why are you defending that Jerk' Grover asked

'He might be a Jerk' Thalia said 'But do you know what made him a jerk'

All of them were speechless. True, Luke wasn't exactly the nicest person, in fact, he is a big prat. But what did he know about Luke. Thalia has been friends with Luke ever since they were kids, Thalia knows him better, and so does Annabeth.

'We should find out who died' Percy said

'What are you saying, no one died' Piper said

'No, Hedge told us in his, err, drunken condition that the Chamber has been opened before, and also that one student died before these acts were put to a stop' Percy said

'Percy' Thalia said 'Did he say something else'

'Yes' Grover said 'He said the student died in a bathroom, but couldn't remember her name, he made some guesses, like Mary and Mira, but fell asleep' Grover said

They all thought about it, as Piper's eyes widened

'What if' she said 'The girl never left the bathroom'

'Moaning Myrtle' They all said at the same time

'That fits' Percy said 'Luke was hanging outside her bathroom'

'I am telling you, Percy, Luke isn't the heir' Thalia said

'It is up to her to say' Percy said, as he got off his bunk,

'Come on, we are paying Myrtle a visit' he said

The group followed Percy. Thalia grumbled, but followed him anyways. They sneaked out of the common room and towards the bathroom.

'You know, I am a prefect, and I am coming with you' Thalia said 'I should stop you'

'We are just looking for a proof' Percy said 'If Myrtle says Luke is innocent, then I will let him off the hook'

'Sure you will' Thalia grumbled

As the group walked towards the bathroom, they heard some noises coming from the great hall. Probably the rest are down there, eating dinner. But Percy didn't want to go unless he found out about the Chamber.

As they entered, Percy heard a splish, and the ghost was in front of him.

'You are back here' Myrtle said, then spotted the others 'And with a couple of friends'

'Myrtle, how did you die' Percy asked

'What' Myrtle said 'You sure want to know'

'Yes' Percy said

'Okie Dokie' Myrtle said 'You asked for it, I died here, right in that Cubicle' she pointed at the one at the left of Jason, who shivered and moved away from it 'You see, I was crying there because that Olive Hornby teased me because of these glasses, Ah, what fun was it to haunt her after I died, I would throw her quills into the dustbin, burn her homework and..'

'Myrtle' Percy said 'Continue on how you died'

'Oh' Myrtle said 'I was sitting here when I heard a voice, a masculine voice, that boy was saying something, I didn't quite get it. But I got up to tell him to go use his own bathroom and I saw a pair of yellow eyes and I…. died' she said

'What about Luke Castellan' Percy asked

'Who' Myrtle replied

'Luke, tall, dirty blonde hair, wears a Slytherin robe and some kind of locket' Percy said

'Ohh, him' Myrtle said 'He appears here sometimes, but I don't actually cared about it. I thought the last time I did it I died, so I just let it go and would be snoozing in the U-Bent, but then, after you came, I decided to eavesdrop on him when he appeared later that night, he wore this Locket with an S on it, and he would go to the sink' she said, pointing at it 'And I heard it again, the same language the boy spoke before I died'

'Parseltongue' Grover said 'That does it, Luke is the heir of Slytherin'

Thalia had turned pale 'No, this couldn't be' she muttered 'Luke isn't related to Salazar Slytherin'

'This proves it Thals' Percy said, then turned to Myrtle 'Will you say this in front of Dumbledore, please, we can stop this for once and for all'

Myrtle scratched her ghostly chin, then said 'Ok, I am free anyways'

As the group(plus Myrtle) rushed out of the bathroom and towards the Great Hall, Dumbledore might still be there. Thalia was behind them, walking slowly. Then, out of nowhere, Nearly Headless Nick appeared

'Blimey, BLIMEY' He yelled

'What happened Nick' Piper asked

'Oh my dear' he said 'Something very terrible, Dumbledore has been sacked'

'WHAT' They all yelled at the same time

'Yes' Nick said 'A ministry official, Prometheus arrived with Fudge, and they gave Dumbledore the letter saying that he needs to leave Hogwarts immediately. He is saying his parting words in the hall, hurry'

They all rushed towards the Great Hall. There, they saw Dumbledore standing on the Teacher's table, a balding man by his side whom Percy recognized as Cornelius Fudge, as he had seen his pictures in the Daily Prophet, next to him stood a man in a tuxedo with a dark complexion, black trimmed hair, golden eyes with a scar, and a smug look on his face. He seemed to be in his early 40s.

'And so, due to the unfortunate things happening at Hogwarts, I have to leave' Dumbledore said, then faced the direction Percy was in 'And I must tell you not to lose hope in the darkest of the times. Even in the darkness of a maze, you will always find light. Similarly, don't stop believing in the right, and no matter what happens, you will never be stranded from your path, thank you' he closed his eyes and poof, he disappeared in smoke. A red phoenix circled the Great Hall, singing a sad melody.

'What's that' Jason asked

'That's Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes' Nick said

'No' Percy muttered, he looked at Prometheus, who was grinning, he followed his gaze, which was towards Luke.

He remembered what Rachel said, how Luke received a package with the seal of the ministry. He remembered what Hedge said, that Prometheus is favored by the Minister.

What if Prometheus is the mastermind behind these attacks?

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy was bummed about the fact that Luke might be innocent. He didn't want to believe it, as he grabbed his stuff, he remembered he had detention tonight. Groaning, his day went by pretty fast, and then finally Snape told him his detention, he had to sort the Student's Records files.

Grumbling, he looked at a stack, it was dated in the late 70's.

Wait a second, Hedge said Myrtle died in the late 70's.

He grabbed the records and searched for M, sure enough, he got "Myrtle Elizabeth Warren" with the photo of the girl on the cover who now haunted the Girl's lavatory on first floor.

His fingers shaking, he searched in the P section, and found the picture of the man he was looking for. The young Prometheus had no scar on his face, but that smug smile, Percy would recognize it anywhere. He opened the file, and started reading

 **NAME- PROMETHEUS GOLDENFIRE**

 **DATE OF BIRTH- 2** **nd** **October 1961**

 **STATUS- PURE-BLOOD**

 **FAMILY-CLYMENE GOLDENFIRE (MOTHER)**

 **HOUSE- SLYTHERIN**

 **ACHIEVEMENTS-**

 **1- CAPTAIN OF THE HOUSE'S QUIDDITCH TEAM**

 **2- PREFECT OF HIS HOUSE**

 **3- FIRST WIZARD IN A CENTURY TO BE THE YOUNGEST QUIDDITCH PLAYER**

 **4- ACHIEVED 10 O.W.L.S**

There were a bunch of achievements, many of which are not given nowadays. But something about his last name bugged Percy, like he had seen it before. But where. Also, his father's name wasn't listed, why.

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the voice of Snape approaching. He quickly put the file back in its place and started to organize the place. Snape appeared and grunted

'Such a slowpoke you are, you should have done more than this' he said, as he turned to leave, Percy groaned, but still was thinking about Prometheus. That's before he realized he was at the late 80's stack, and his hand crossed over a single file.

POSEIDON OLYMPIAN

He gulped as he pulled out the file. It had the picture of a young Poseidon. Hands trembling, he opened it

 **NAME—POSEIDON OLYMPIAN**

 **DATE OF BIRTH- 3** **RD** **MARCH 1970**

 **STATUS- PURE-BLOOD**

 **FAMILY- KRONOS OLYMPIAN(FATHER), RHEA OLYMPIAN(MOTHER), HADES OLYMPIAN(TRIPLET BROTHER), ZEUS OLYMPIAN(TRIPLET BROTHER)**

 **HOUSE- GRYFFINDOR**

He looked at his father's achievements, not many of them, just being Quidditch Captain, first in a swimming competition across the black lake and so.

Not knowing what, but something made Percy think, there's more to it. What if Snape gave him this detention on purpose, so he could find out about Prometheus, and, Luke?

Looking at the side, he searched through the current records, and found it, it had a picture of the same jerk he knew.

 **NAME- LUKE CASTELLAN**

 **DATE OF BIRTH- 5** **TH** **APRIL 1989**

 **STATUS- PURE-BLOOD**

 **FAMILY- HERMES CASTELLAN(FATHER), MAY GREENORACLE(MOTHER)**

 **HOUSE- SLYTHERIN**

'Jackson' He heard Snape's voice 'Are you done'

'Yes sir' Percy replied

'Then leave' he said

Percy kept the file in the bundle and made his way out. He rushed towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

'Hey, Percy, about the next match' Castor said to him as he passed.

'Later' Percy said, as he entered the Boys Dormitory and went to his bunk. Grover wasn't here yet. Percy opened his chest and pulled out the edition of Salazar Slytherin's Biography. He read the last names given at the last page

Gaunt, Maller, GoldenFire

That's it.

Luke isn't the heir of Slytherin, Prometheus is.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN- INNOCENT**

 **FEBRUARY 24** **TH** **2006**

It wasn't easy to accept the truth, but the others did understand what was happening. After hearing Thalia's "I told you so" a hundred times, Percy decided to help Luke, even if he was a big jerk.

The Group decided to go confront him after Annabeth and the others are returned to normal, which, by their luck, will happen tonight, as it was announced in the morning assembly that the Mandrakes have finally matured.

Things are not the same since Dumbledore left. Professor McGonagall refuses to let anyone take the spot of Headmaster as long as she is here and is the Headmistress. There has been no attack since Annabeth.

'Luke has been getting paler each day' Thalia told Percy 'Every time I see him in Potions Class, his condition worsens'

'It is probably because of what happened to Annabeth' Thalia continued 'Maybe her petrifaction got Luke into his senses. After all, he cared for Annabeth like she was his younger sister'

'But Annabeth had a crush on him' Percy muttered

'That is what makes it complicated' Thalia muttered

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

Thalia grumbled

'See you in the pitch during practice' She said as she grabbed her sack and left the room. Percy grabbed his sack and headed towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. Grover behind him, the two entered and spotted Paul standing with his wand drawn.

'Today's lesson is the Disarming Charm' Paul told them 'It is a defensive charm, which, when hit will make the victim release anything they are holding. Usually used in a duel to make an opponent release their wand'

'Now, I need to show an explanation' Paul said 'Percy, come forward'

Percy did as Paul said, and stood in front of him

'Listen Percy' Paul said 'Wave the wand like this' he showed them the wand movement

'Now, concentrate on me' Paul said 'Concentrate on my wand'

Percy closed his eyes, registering each word Paul said

'Now raise your wand slowly' Paul said

Percy did as told

'And mutter the spell, Expelliarmus'

'Expelliarmus' Percy muttered, as a light of scarlet shot out of his wand hit Paul, he threw away his wand.

'Good one Percy' Paul said 'Now try using it before I could'

'Okay' Percy said, taking a deep breath, he tightened his grip around his wand, kept an eye on Paul and his movements, when Paul's hand twitched, Percy pointed his wand, and both yelled

'EXPELLIARMUS'

Paul's wand flew from his hand and hit the floor, Paul grinned

'Good Job Percy' Paul said 'Take 10 points for that, Now' he said, turning to the rest of the class 'You will practice this spell, make groups of two and start, repeat after me, Expelliarmus'

'Expelliarmus' The whole class repeated

The next hour, they were all practicing the spell. Percy and Grover had treated it like a competition, in which the one who gets disarmed more times loses, Percy lost by 23-7

'You are really good at it' Percy told him

'Yeah, I didn't know that either' Grover muttered

The rest of the day went by quickly, or maybe it was Percy that was working fast, he didn't know. He just wanted it to be dinner, where the petrified ones will return. As the whole school gathered in the Great Hall, Percy noticed what Thalia said was right, Luke was looking weak. The seat in which Dumbledore sat was empty. Professor McGonagall stood, and turned to the students.

'As we all know, today the victims of the unfortunate attacks will be back' She said 'These attacks took our Headmaster from us, if anyone knows anything, please inform us about this'

Percy looked at the Slytherin table, Luke had lowered his head, he looked at the Ravenclaw table, and his eyes met Zoe's. She was looking at him, feeling uneasy, Percy quickly gained interest in the empty plates.

'I would like us all to have a round of applause for Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey' she said, as the two stood up and the whole hall broke into applauses.

Halfway through dinner, Leo stepped inside, and glanced at the empty spot between Jason and Piper. He rushed towards the table, grinning.

Next, Calypso came, Percy saw the relief in Zoe's eyes as Calypso sat on the Hufflepuff table. Lastly, Annabeth walked in, she glanced at the table, smiled and went towards the Ravenclaws. Percy spotted Luke, who was also watching Annabeth.

The rest of the dinner went by in silence. After that, Professor McGonagall told the students to return to their dormitory after they are done talking. Seeing the chance, Percy jumped from the Gryffindor Table and headed towards the Ravenclaws.

Many things happened, Zoe got off the Ravenclaw table and rushed towards the Hufflepuffs, where she hugged her sister. Piper slapped Leo hard on the head, saying how big of a dunderhead he was having them get worried. Annabeth got off the table and headed in Percy's direction.

'You were right' Percy said 'Luke isn't the heir'

'I told you so' Annabeth said

'I have heard that from Thalia about hundreds of times' Percy muttered

'What happened' Annabeth asked, Percy recited the whole thing to her, as the others joined.

'Hedge is a werewolf' Leo said 'Now I have something to use against him'

'Leo' Piper said 'You will not do anything like that'

'What are you, my Mom or something' Leo said, rolling his eyes, as Piper slapped him at the back of his head, again.

'We have to tell Professor McGonagall' Annabeth said

'That's the thing' Percy said 'She won't listen until Luke says it himself'

'Then we will confront afterwards' Annabeth said 'We have got to attend the classes we missed'

'Why' Leo complained

'You missed the most classes, Leo' Piper reminded him

'Right' Leo muttered

 **FEBRUARY 27** **TH** **, 2006**

After they were done with their classes, the group met in the Great Hall.

'Luke didn't attend any class today' Thalia informed them

'Then where would he be' Percy asked 'You might know something about it'

'Maybe' Annabeth muttered 'The Quidditch Pitch'

'Why there' Percy asked

'Oh, you don't know' Thalia said 'Luke used to play Quidditch when we were young, then..'

Thalia stopped herself there

'Then what' Percy asked

'Nothing' Thalia muttered 'It's not my thing to tell'

Listening to the two, the group marched towards the Quiiditch Pitch, even though Percy wasn't sure why Annabeth and Thalia thought he was there.

As they arrived, they started looking for looking Luke, then he finally spotted him in the Slytherin Wing. Luke was sitting there alone, his face lowered. The group went towards him, and Percy noticed that the Locket was hanging from his neck.

'Luke' Thalia said, Luke lifted his head and glanced at them. That's when Percy realized that he was thinner and paler than before.

'What do you want' He said as he jumped to his feet, taking out his wand,

'Expelliarmus' Percy muttered as the wand came flying out of Luke's hand into his. Luke tried to punch him, but collapsed midway.

'Quick, we have to take him to someone' Piper said, as Percy and Grover lifted him on their shoulders.

'To Hedge's Hut' Percy said 'Its nearby'

The group got out of the stadium and headed towards Hedge's cottage, which wasn't far away. Jason knocked on the door, and Hedge came out in his usual clothes, a whistle hanging from his neck. He noticed Luke,

'You knocked him out or something' Hedge said

'Coach, it isn't time for this' Piper said 'He needs medical attention'

'Then take him to Pomfrey' Hedge grunted

'You were an auror, I think this is a case of Dark Magic' Percy said, as Hedge shot him a look

'Wait, you didn't tell us that' Leo said

'You told em I was a werewolf' Hedge grunted

'Does it actually matter' Grover said

Hedge grumbled, then signaled them to bring Luke inside. Percy had a better look of the cottage this time. The walls were filled with Posters of Quidditch teams, a mini kitchen, a dusty attic, and a wooden bed. There was Hedge's bat lying near the bed. They placed Luke on the bed as Hedge had a good look at him

'Anything, Auror Hedge' Leo said jokingly, earning a glare from Hedge

'He needs food' Hedge said, as he walked towards the Fridge and took out a packet of Chicken Nuggets and Orange Juice. He emptied the packet in a pan. Then turned to them

'Now, tell me what is happening' he asked

They ended up telling him everything. Hedge listened carefully, then scooped the nuggets into the plate, he walked towards the attic and took out something from the lower shelf, then poured the Orange Juice into a glass and walked towards Luke, then smacked Luke in the head. Luke's eyes shot open

'Where am I' he said, nearly jumping, as Hedge shoved a nugget into his mouth.

'Eat First, Questions Later' Hedge commanded

Surprisingly, Luke listened. He helped himself with the nuggets, and then finished the glass of juice in one go. Maybe the jerkish nature goes away when hunger is at stake. Suddenly, Luke's eyes widened, and then he fell back, his eyes sleepy.

'What did you do' Thalia shrieked, Hedge showed her an empty vial

'Veritaserum' Hedge said

'What-Serum' Leo asked

'Veritaserum' Annabeth said 'A really strong truth potion, three drops and even a dark magician will reveal their secrets, but why do you have it'

'I brewed it, of course' Hedge said

'Wait a second' Percy said 'You can make Truth Potion, but not Wolfsbane'

'Wolfsbane was discovered after my time at Hogwarts as a student' Hedge told them

'And you never bothered to learn' Leo muttered, earning himself a glare

'Why did you use it one him' Thalia asked

'Let's ask him everything' Hedge said, then turned to Luke 'What is your name'

'Luke Castellan,' Luke replied

'Luke' Hedge said 'Tell me about your family'

Thalia and Annabeth paled at this, lowering their heads.

'My father's name is Hermes Castellan, he works at the Ministry as a Foreign Affairs Manager, making sure that there is no war between the countries, never at home' Luke said 'My mother's name is May GreenOracle, she used to work for the Muggle Watching Department in the Ministry. She likes Quidditch, and in 1996' he stopped at this, like it was a horrible memory

'What happened in 1996' Percy asked

'She got involved in the riots in Scotland' He said 'The Slicer used the Cruciatus Curse on her, it could have been broken, as the caster had flee, and would have snapped her out of it if someone helped her, but none of the Muggles did, and it damaged her permanently' his voice broke at this

'Where is your mother now' Hedge asked

'St. Mungo's' Luke said 'I blamed Muggles for this'

That's why Luke hated Muggles, his mother had thrown herself to save them, but when it was their time, they didn't help her, his mother was in St. Mungo's because of this. Percy thought if he was in his place, he would have done the same. He also understood why he was such good friends with Annabeth and Thalia, they both had lost their parents to Iapestus's wrath, too.

'No more interrogations, Hedge' Thalia growled

'Just one more thing' Hedge said 'How did you get caught up in this mess'

'It was after Christmas, when I was serving Suspension' Luke said 'I was angry, I guess. Then Prometheus arrived at my door step one night, and told me that I could get Dumbledore sacked, and without thinking, I agreed. He told me to wait for his package. Then I realized I got myself caught in this mess, but I couldn't back out, then Prometheus mailed me that Locket. He is high and mighty, so no one would have interrogated it. Then Rachel Dare saw me, I panicked and ran. The moment I wore that Locket, I felt a cold voice in my ears, telling me what to do. The next thing I knew I was in my bunk, my feet were soaked and my jeans was wet. Then I found out that Leo Valdez had been attacked, along with Filch's cat.'

'Thanks for that' Leo muttered

'After some days, I gathered the courage to go to the bathroom I was seeing in my dreams, then Percy saw me. I panicked and ran again, I tried to go again the same night, but Zoe nearly got me. The next morning, I tried again, I did enter, but this time Zoe's sister appeared out of nowhere. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of her petrified body, seeing them like that reminded me of my mother, who would sit like that, not moving, it drove me bonkers'

'Then Annabeth got attacked, and then I snapped. I tried to throw the locket, but I heard that voice again, telling me no matter what I do, the locket will always find its way back to me. Then the thing with Dumbledore happened, Prometheus gave me the look that clearly said it all, "Next time, go for a kill", that's why I avoided everyone'

'Good' Hedge said 'Now Sleep'

Luke's head slumped and he fell on the bed, instantly falling asleep. Hedge turned to them

'We have to tell Minerva about this' He said

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office, the Locket on the desk in front of her. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason and Hedge in front of her.

'Is every word you say true' Professor McGonagall said

'Absolutely' Hedge said

Professor McGonagall looked at the locket

'Where is Luke Castellan, he was the one who was possessed' she said

'Sleeping in my hut' Hedge grunted

'Professor' Thalia said 'We have to do something, isn't this enough to bring Dumbledore back.'

'No, my dear' Professor McGonagall said 'Prometheus is favored by Cornelius, he will not believe in this'

'Then they can make Luke confess' Percy said 'They can give him the truth serum, like we did and find out everything'

'Maybe' She muttered 'But for now, we need to hide this thing'

With that, she picked up the locket as all of them got up.

'Return to your dormitories, Gleeson, take that boy to the Slytherin Dungeons, I will talk to Severus, I am keeping this somewhere safe'

'Why do you think Luke wouldn't find it' Percy said 'Or Anybody'

'Because Mr. Jackson, the place only appears when one knows where to look'

With that, she left her office, leaving the others wondering about what she meant.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN- HAUNTED**

 **EASTER VACATIONS, 2006**

Percy had stayed back for Easter too. The thing was, the teachers were giving a lot of homework this year too, and he wanted to spend some days roaming at Hogwarts. Also, there was the thing about the Chamber of Secrets.

Dumbledore hasn't returned ever since that night, Professor McGonagall sent a letter to the Ministry, telling them about Prometheus's deeds. However, the letter never reached the Ministry, and Percy wouldn't be surprised if Prometheus was behind this.

Luke has had made significant improvement since last month. Thalia told him that he now regularly goes to classes and has maintained his good grades once again. Also, every time Percy and Luke meet, he smiles at him. He has also heard that Luke protected a Muggle Born from Ethan Nakamura and his lackeys. Percy was surprised when he heard about this, maybe this whole Chamber episode did something good.

Even though now Percy was totally cool with Luke, he still had a problem talking to him alone. Every time someone was with him, like Annabeth and Thalia and Grover.

Percy just finished his Potions assignment and started to relax, when Piper appeared in front of him

'Want to go out for a walk' she asked 'Me, Annabeth and Leo are going'

'I will meet you on the portrait, a stroll couldn't hurt' Percy said, as he grabbed his potions assignment and went into the boy's dormitory to keep it inside his trunk. Not many had stayed back for Easter, Grover wasn't here, neither were Thalia and Jason. As Percy turned and headed out the dormitory, he thought maybe this walk could help him relax, and he will be able to do his Transfiguration work, which, for the record, was tough.

He met Piper near the portrait, and Annabeth and Leo in the hall. It seemed as Annabeth was giving Leo a lecture on how he should complete his work, as it wouldn't hurt, and how Leo ignored her and was interested in the marble floor.

'He isn't listening, you know' Percy said as he approached them, Annabeth frowned as Leo looked happy to be finally free of Annabeth's rants and rushed down the hall.

'He will pay for this one day' Annabeth said 'This thing will haunt him in the end'

'Come on Annie' Percy said 'Give him a rest'

'Not at all Perce' Annabeth said, as Percy had forgotten she had given him this nickname.

'I am just doing it for his benefit' she continued

'We could talk about this down' Percy said, as the others followed Leo. Sadly, they lost him once they exited the castle, Piper grumbled

'I will find him' she said as she went looking for him

Percy and Annabeth headed towards the Black Lake, as Percy remembered how he had saved her here last year, and that is when they became friends. He also remembered Grover saying that Annabeth liked him, which, for the record, was not true.

They spotted someone already being there, a boy with dirty blonde hair wearing Slytherin robes. Percy was surprised to see Luke here, he thought he might have gone to his grandparents to make sure they were Prometheus-Free. He turned and spotted them, and smiled

'I thought you were gone' Annabeth asked 'Don't you have to take care of your Grandparents, in case Prometheus does something'

'I couldn't' Luke said 'I am at Hogwarts, remember, I wrote to them. They have shifted to our house in Belgium for a while'

'You have a house in Belgium' Annabeth said

'Oh, it used to belong to one of Dad's Friends there' Luke said 'He sold it to dad long ago, and he gifted it to my grandparents on their 50th anniversary, they will be safe there'

'That's a relief' Annabeth muttered

'You two alone?' Luke asked. Annabeth turned scarlet.

'Oh, no, not at all. We were with Leo and Piper, then Leo ran, and Piper went to find him. I will go looking for them' she said as she ran away, probably to save her the embarrassment.

Percy stood there awkwardly as Luke looked at him

'Listen' he finally said 'I have no intentions of dating her'

'Why not' Luke asked 'Isn't she pretty'

'No, I am not saying she isn't pretty' Percy said, this conversation was getting more and more awkward 'The thing is she-' he stopped, wanting to say "likes you"

'What' Luke asked

'She deserves a better person, someone not related to… him' Percy said

Luke looked at Percy, who tried not to meet his eyes

'You are a good one, Percy' Luke said 'You believed in me even after I did so much, because you knew I was innocent, you believe in the truth, that's what makes you the best person for Annabeth'

Percy was shocked, He never expected that Luke Castellan would compliment him.

'Oh, yeah, thanks' Percy muttered

Luke Chuckled

'You know, I want to be a healer' he said

'Why' Percy asked, he always thought that Luke would become some rogue wizard,

'When my mother, you know, when that happened, I began to hate Muggles, but I now know what the thing was, they were afraid, afraid of the Slicer, and after all, fear breaks down a person. Now that I was in the same state, I know how it felt. But I also felt angry on those healers who said nothing can happen, and made up my mind, because I knew that nothing would happen unless they try to find a cure for it' Luke said

'So, you want to find a cure' Percy said

'Right, so no one else has to go through everything I went through' Luke said

'Don't worry, you will' Percy said

'But, but about Prometheus and..' Luke said

'Don't worry, we are sure that as the attacks have stopped, Dumbledore will return' Percy said

'But what if they blame him' Luke said, as Percy stared at him

'You know, for the opening of the Chamber, wouldn't they blame him as the attacks stopped after he went away' Luke said

Percy stepped back, he hadn't thought of this, so does this mean Dumbledore will never return

 **APRIL 7** **TH** **, 2006**

It has been over a month and there is still no sign of Dumbledore. As Luke worried, maybe the Ministry did blame Dumbledore, maybe Prometheus has framed Dumbledore. From what they have heard, he is manipulating.

As Percy returned to the Gryffindor Common Room after the Charms lesson, he spotted Thalia, Jason, Leo and Piper In a discussion, he and Grover joined them.

'What is happening' Percy asked

'Oh, Little Brother' Thalia said 'It is about Luke'

'What about Luke' Grover asked

'He is getting paler by day, again' Thalia said

'You think he is trying to open the Chamber again' Grover said

Percy gulped, what if Luke had thought it was his fault and was trying to open the Chamber to prove that Dumbledore is innocent.

'Percy, what happened' Leo asked

'I need to talk to you' Percy said

 **LATER THAT NIGHT, SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM**

Luke was tossing and turning in his bed. His fellow Slytherins thought it was just a nightmare and let him be, after all, most of them are giving him the cold shoulder ever since he defended a Muggle Born.

But in reality, Luke was having something worst than I nightmare.

 **LUKE'S DREAM**

Luke was standing in a familiar place, there was a book shelf, a study and photos of him and his mother everywhere, his mother's room(technically, as his father is never around). He saw the Little Luke jump into the bed and embrace his mother, a book in his hand

'Mom, will you please read it' The Little Luke said

'Sure, Sweetheart' May said, as she opened it and recited the tale

Luke smiled, remembering that day.

Then suddenly, he heard a familiar voice in his ear

'Luke, you have failed the oath' Prometheus said

The next thing he knew, his mother was laying dead alongside. Luke backed away, as he stepped on something, he turned and saw his grandparents corpses.

'You see what I will do' Prometheus said

Luke tried to run, but more bodies dropped in front of him, Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo and Grover.

'I will hurt them all' Prometheus said

Luke grabbed his head

'What do you want' he yelled

'Return to the Chamber'

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy and Grover headed to the hallway, and saw a crowd of students. Was there another attack, like Percy feared

'Perce' Annabeth said as she rushed towards him, and looked like she was about to cry.

'What is this, another attack' Percy asked

Annabeth shook her head

'Worse' she said, as Percy and Grover pushed the crowd to see what was written

 _LUKE CASTELLAN WILL NEVER RETURN_

 _HIS SKELETON WILL ROT IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE- FRAMED**

In no time, Percy was standing in the Great Hall, as Professor McGonagall announced that the Hogwarts express will come to pick them up in one hour. But a part of him knew he wouldn't be getting on the train, Luke was inside the Chamber, probably going to die.

As the students split up to go to their dormitories, Annabeth followed the Gryffindors.

'We are not giving up on Luke, are we' She said as she rushed towards them.

'Never' Percy said, and the next moment he was surprised that he said that. He had hated Luke for years, but after learning why he was such a jerk, he felt pity for him.

'Great, I will be back with some supplies, you never know' Grover said as he rushed towards the Dormitory

'Cool, but how do we enter' Leo asked as he jumped in the conversation

'You are not going' Percy said

'WHY' Leo complained

'You can do nothing except for lighting up the ends of your wands' Annabeth reminded him

'But there is the Knockback Jinx' Leo retorted

'Leo, last I checked, the Basilisk isn't a giant Doxy' Percy said 'You aren't coming'

'Jason, buddy, tell him' Leo said, turning to Jason, who shrugged

'He is right, we aren't suitable for this' Jason said

'But'

'Leo' Piper said 'We are going back to the common room'

Leo grumbled as he followed the two towards the common room, Percy made sure no one was looking and turned back and ran towards the other floor. He remembered what Myrtle said, about Luke hanging round the lavatory. Grover joined them, carrying a bag full of some potions, dungbombs and many more

As they ran down the hallway, Percy saw someone he least expected to see

Zoe Nightshade

'What are you doing here' She asked when she spotted them

'We can ask you the same thing' Thalia retorted

Zoe grunted

'You are trying to get into the chamber, aren't you' Percy said

'Of course not' Zoe said 'It would be foolish to face that monster'

'You know what is inside the chamber, don't you' Grover asked

Zoe shot him a look at this

'Of course I do'

'WHAT' Thalia said 'You do, I thought you were running around clueless'

'True' Zoe mumbled, as she glanced at the lavatory

'We are going inside' Percy said 'And you won't stop us'

'Why would I' Zoe said, as she backed away and opened the way for them

'I should stop you' Zoe said 'But it is your choice, you have decided to doom your fate'

'That's cold' Grover muttered, earning him another glare.

Percy looked at Zoe for a second, was she nervous, or afraid. She was acting stranger than usual, not that her attitude had dropped, but there was something odd, keeping in mind that she hadn't already caused a tantrum.

The group entered, and were greeted by the sight of Myrtle floating around the sink

'Oh, you are here' she said 'That Luke boy came here, looking tired. He opened it up and jumped in'

'Stand Back' Thalia commanded as she raised her wand, Myrtle yelped as she got out of the way

'BOMBARDO' Thalia yelled, as the spell hit the sink and burst. As the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a single scratch on it. Thalia looked offended

'How did it survived this' Thalia said

'Maybe your jinx wasn't powerful enough' Zoe said, and Percy saw that she had entered the lavatory too.

'Oh right, then you should open it, Zoe' Thalia spat, Zoe rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth.

'Thought so' Thalia said, as she walked towards the group 'We have to try something else, looks like we need a professor's help'

'No Professor would be foolish enough to allow you inside the chamber' Zoe said

Thalia finally walked towards her

'What is your problem' Thalia asked her

'Why are you trying to save him' Zoe said 'He did nothing except cause trouble for us, because of him, Professor Dumbledore isn't here, because of him, my sister was attacked'

'HE WAS POSSESSED' Thalia yelled,

UH-OH, Percy thought, this argument is going to turn into a fight

'SO WHAT' Zoe yelled

'YOU DON'T KNOW HIM NIGHTSHADE' Thalia yelled 'NO ONE KNOWS WHAT HE HAS BEEN THROUGH, YOU ARE A SELFISH BITCH, ONLY CARING ABOUT YOURSELF. HAVE YOU GIVEN IT A THOUGHT HOW IT AFFECTED LUKE, WHOSE MOTHER COULDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZE HIM AND STAYS LIKE A STONE MOST THE TIME. NO, YOU WERE ONLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE SISTER. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND PACK TO RETURN TO YOU DAMN COZY VILLA, ENJOY THE VIEW, BUT REMEMBER THIS NIGHTSHADE, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SCUMBAG'

At this, Zoe punched Thalia and she collided with the cubicle. Thalia got up and pulled out her wand, Zoe did the same

'So it ends this way' Thalia spat

'STOP' Percy yelled, as the two looked at him, at the same time, Grover and Annabeth disarmed Thalia and Zoe.

'Would you two stop fighting' Percy said, then turned to Zoe 'Listen, you don't want to help, ok, go away'

Zoe grumbled as she walked away, Thalia shot Percy a look

'Why did you stop me' she complained 'I would have made that smug look of hers full of pimples'

'Doesn't seem nice' Grover muttered

'Listen Thals' Percy said 'You need to calm down, our priority is Luke'

'But how do we get in' Annabeth said

'How did Luke get in' Percy said

'Parseltongue, perhaps' Grover added

'But Luke isn't the heir' Annabeth said 'That Locket had him possessed'

'Maybe that locket can open the chamber' Percy said 'But we don't have it, any alternative'

'Myrtle' Thalia said 'You remember what it sounded like'

'Oh, I do' Myrtle said.

'Do the honors' Percy said

Myrtle made a gagging noise, and Percy thought she was choking, but then the sink split open and revealed an entrance.

'Holy Shit!' Grover exclaimed

Percy bent down to examine the entrance, it seemed as either it was a slide down, or a pit with no end and when they fall they will be squished. Percy shuddered at this thought.

'Myrtle, can you go and check if it's safe' Percy said

'And die, no thank you' Myrtle said

'But you are already dead' Grover reminded her

'Oh right' Myrtle muttered 'Hanging around you made me forget I was dead'

And she swooped inside the dark pit, Percy could hear rushing of wind. As he raised his wand and said 'Lumos' Myrtle appeared

'Safe to go' She said 'Though the landing is filled with bones, rotten bones'

'Let's go' Percy said with another thought and slid down the path, he was pretty sure his pants got dirty, as he finally stepped on the land, he heard a crack. Myrtle was right about bones being here.

He heard Grover's voice, and the next moment Grover collided with him and both of them crashed into the pile of rotten bones.

'Sorry' Grover said as he got up

Percy groaned as he got up. He turned and saw Annabeth approaching, followed by Thalia.

As the two got on their feet, they heard some kind of shifting noise

'Maybe the sink closed' Grover said, as one more person slid down the path, Zoe.

'What are you doing here' Thalia asked her 'I remember that you refused to help'

'She has my wand' Zoe said, pointing to Annabeth, who remembered that she was carrying Zoe's wand, she quickly handed it to her.

Grover walked forward and said

'Umm, Guys, you got to check this out'

This was huge, and slimy. It seemed as a giant snake, Percy backed away, but the thing did nothing.

'This is the skin' Grover said in relief 'It shed it'

Percy shuddered, the thought of how big the snake was giving him willies now.

Thalia walked forwards towards a big metal gate.

'Luke is in there' She said, as she pointed her wand towards it 'Alohomora'

Nothing happened, Percy could hear Zoe choke a laugh, seriously, these two are never going be friends.

'Maybe we have to speak in Parseltongue' Annabeth suggested

'Right' Thalia said 'Does anyone remember the noise Myrtle made'

'Maybe' Grover said, as he walked towards the door and made a choking noise, nothing happened, for the record.

Thalia sighed as she walked towards the way they came from

'Myrtle, come down here' Thalia yelled, to no avail.

Zoe stepped forward

'Seriously, none of you could just recite what you heard moments ago' Zoe said

'Then you try' Thalia growled

Zoe bit her lip, but as always, he pride came before. She walked towards the door and made the same noise Myrtle did, but something was different, it felt as if Zoe knew Parseltongue.

The door opened, and Thalia stared at it, her jaw dropped. Annabeth and Grover rushed inside, followed by Zoe, Percy dragged Thalia inside.

The first thing Percy saw was the statue of Salazar Slytherin, he then noticed that there was only one path, and the rest was flooded. The path had statues of snakes, and in the middle of it was Luke.

They rushed towards him, and saw a dark misshaped figure, it turned towards them, and when it spoke, Percy knew who it was.

'So you have come here, huh' Prometheus's voice said 'Sadly, Luke Castellan will not make it'

Thalia rushed to Luke's side, and tried to wake him up, no response, she slapped him, still nothing.

'What have you done to him' Annabeth growled

'Oh, it was Luke who came here' Prometheus's voice said 'I am just draining his life, he knows too much, and you do to, so you all have to die'

The misshapen figure turned towards the statue, and hissed. The statue's mouth widened, and out of it slithered the Basilisk.

Percy closed his eyes, Dumbledore will come here, for sure. He believed in that.

He heard a screech, a Phoenix's cry. Fawkes the phoenix appeared from the open door and blinded the Basilisk by pulling its eyes out. It dropped the sorting hat at Percy's feet, who looked at it, confused.

Prometheus laughed

'What is that hat going to do off me, huh' he said, but Percy noticed something, there was something glowing inside the hat. He put his hand inside, his fingers closed around something, and when he pulled it out, it was a sword.

'Woah' Percy said, as the Basilisk slithered towards him, he rushed towards it, he knew Grover was behind him, when the Basilisk opened its mouth, Grover tossed a Dungbomb in there.

'Yes' Grover cheered as it exploded inside the basilisk, which groaned. Percy took the advantage and ran the sword through its jaw, the Basilisk was about to bite him when he heard Zoe say something, he didn't make out what, maybe because it wasn't English. Taking advantage, Percy stabbed the basilisk, as the sword came out of its face.

'Booyah' Percy said as he pulled out the sword and a fang. The Basilisk dropped to its side as he turned to see the others fight the "Prometheus Smoke Thingy"

He rushed towards Luke, who was laying down, and looked paler than ever. The locket was glowing next to him, and he noticed a shadow connecting to Prometheus. Without thinking, he stabbed the locket with the basilisk fang, the Prometheus Smoke gave out a deafening shriek, then disappeared.

'What was that for' Annabeth asked, Percy heard the flapping of wings, Fawkes returned and landed on Luke's chest, whose eyes shot open.

'Where am I' he said, as Thalia punched him, then hugged him and started crying. Luke looked surprised

'YOU IDIOT' She yelled 'HOW DARE YOU MAKE US WORRY'

Luke patted her back

'Sorry, I was afraid he might do something to you guys' he said

Thalia sniffed and got up, Percy helped Luke back to his feet, who muttered Thanks.

'Now, how do we get back up' Grover asked, as Fawkes looked at Percy and raised its leg

'Maybe' Percy said, as he grabbed Fawkes leg,

'Grab on, everybody' he said, as he held Annabeth's hand, who held Luke's with her other hand, who held Thalia's, who held Grover's, who held Zoe's. As the phoenix pulled up all of them and soared towards another entrance, as the landed outside the castle.

'Wow' Percy said,

'Amazing' Grover exclaimed

'There' Annabeth said, pointing towards the gates

Dumbledore was back.

They all cheered, but Luke paled when he spotted Prometheus coming inside, followed by some Aurors and Cornelius Fudge, one of the Aurors came towards them and dragged Luke.

'You are under arrest' he said

'Hey' Thalia complained, as they dragged Luke inside. The group rushed in the Great Hall, it was full of students and Dumbledore was standing at the Teacher's table. Luke was nowhere to be seen.

'I say Luke Castellan is innocent' Dumbledore announced

'Let him say' Fudge said 'Prometheus is giving him a Truth Potion'

'No' Thalia said 'Not Prometheus'

Prometheus returned with Luke, who looked odd. Percy noticed that his eyes didn't have the electric glow in them, instead, they looked blank.

'I accept my crimes' Luke said, as they all gasped

'This is wrong' they could hear McGonagall say as Luke was being taken

'STOP' Percy yelled, as he stood in front of them

'He did it all' Percy said, pointing to Prometheus 'He was controlling Luke'

'Are you saying that I used Dark Magic, Mr. Jackson' Prometheus said

'Rubbish' Fudge said 'Prometheus will never do something like this'

'He has' Percy insisted,

'Then show me a proof' Prometheus said, Percy gulped, he had destroyed the locket to save Luke from dying, it was their only hope.

'As I said, rubbish' Fudge said, as the Aurors dragged Luke away

'Go to your dorm' Dumbledore said 'Except for you' he pointed towards the group 'My office'

Later, they were standing inside Dumbledore's office, the heads of all the four houses, Paul and Hedge were here. The group recited what had happened.

'It was the Imperious Curse' Hedge said 'I bet Prometheus cast it, but Fudge is blind when it comes to Prometheus, he wouldn't have believed'

'Professor' Percy said 'Luke doesn't deserve this'

'He doesn't, Percy' Dumbledore said 'I promise, one day, I will have him freed.

 **16** **TH** **JUNE, 2006**

The rest of the year went by fine, Percy and the others didn't have a good time, keeping in mind that Luke was in Azkaban for something he didn't do. But what Dumbledore said re-assured him.

As they dragged their luggage into their compartment, the group fitted in.

'So, what did you take for Year 3' Thalia asked trying to lighten up the mood

'Divination and Care for Magical Creatures' Percy said

'Same' Grover and Annabeth said

'And you will go to Hogsmeade next year, remember' Thalia said

'Yup' Percy said

As the rest of the ride went by quickly, they got off board, Percy overheard Ethan Nakamura and his lackeys talking shit about Luke, saying how he deserved it. Percy gritted his teeth, he knew Annabeth, Thalia and Grover did the same and tried their best not to Jinx Ethan.

'See you next year' Grover said, as he went towards his parents, Piper and Leo too waved goodbye and dragged their trolleys to join their families.

Sally came and hugged Percy

'I know it has been a rough year' she said 'But you are strong'

'Yeah' Percy muttered, he still had another year coming up, and he was going to get Luke out of Azkaban, no matter how much time it will take. One Day, Prometheus will lose.

 **END OF YEAR TWO**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN- ATTACK**

 **SPINNER'S END**

As the silence haunted the streets, a figure was standing in front of a big house, he walked forward and slithered into the shadows as the doors creaked and a man appeared. The dim light lit his face, a man with short hair and gleaming eyes and his usual smile. Paul walked around the place, trying to figure out the source of the noise when he heard noises coming from behind him

He turned, and was relieved to find out that it was only due to the wind and the bushes, as he walked towards the door, the figure appeared behind him, pointing the wand at his back. As Paul turned and yelled

'EXPELLIARMUS'

The wand shot itself out of the wizard's hand, who gave Paul a death glare before jumping for his wand. Paul pointed at the wizard's wand and said 'Accio' as the wand flew into his hand, he examined it, this wasn't a normal wood. It was a rare one

'Snakewood' Paul said, he had read about it during his Wandlore course, but only one family was known to use this wood. He looked towards the man

'You can't be related to' He said

The man spoke something, making hand signals, Paul looked at him confused. Suddenly, he doubled over and fell, he felt his insides burning as he threw up. He had dropped the wand, the man came to pick it up as Paul looked at him weakly.

The man pointed his wand towards Paul, and muttered

'AVADA KEDAVRA'

As Green Light shot out of the wand, Paul rolled down, evading it by an inch. He pointed his wand at the man, but his vision was getting blurry, he pointed the wand upwards and muttered

'ASCENDIO'

Paul's body was shot up in the sky, he concentrated with all his will, and apparated to St. Mungo's. The healers looked at him in alarm as he dropped onto his knees and collapsed.

 **AUGUST 15** **th** **, 2006**

 **JACKSON RESIDENCE**

Percy sat as the sun rose. He woke up early, not because it was his birthday, but because he was expecting gifts. The year had been a bit gloomy after what happened to Luke. They refused his right to a hearing and also stopped them from meeting him in Azkaban.

He looked at the windows, as an owl soared through the sky. It dropped a package and hurried off.

Percy picked up the package. It was from Annabeth, he quickly unwrapped it and a book labeled _Treating your Broomstick_ was there.

'Sweet' Percy said as he picked up the book, it would come in handy. He found a letter at the very first page.

 _Percy_

 _A very happy birthday to you, I am sorry that I couldn't come to your place today. I am in the States visiting my cousin. It is a good experience sharing about the schools. Did you know they give them wands at the school only and they have to leave their wands every summer. I went to Magic Square and found this and knew it would be the perfect gift for you, so I asked Dad to buy it and am sending it by Owl Post._

 _See you at Diagon Alley, if it's possible._

 _Annabeth_

Percy smiled as he folded the letter. He looked up and was delighted to see Mrs. O'Leary and Brownie headed his way, along with another owl he didn't recognize. It had a collar with flames drawn on it. He remembered Leo saying that his family had an owl with such a collar.

The owls dropped different packages on his feet. One from Piper, One from Grover and One from Leo. He opened up the one Grover sent. It had a piece of parchment and a quill with ink, which confused Percy, but then words became visible on it.

 _Hey Percy_

 _Happy Birthday! I am sorry for not being able to attend, I am currently in Brazil visiting my Uncle Ferdinand, I told you about him right. Cheesy man, he is. Works at an archaeological centre. Anyways, I visited the local Magic Centre here. It was harder to find than Diagon. All we had to do was stand in front of this Juice Box labeled MAGIC IS LIFE (Magic is actually the name of this drink that the Brazilian Magicians sell to Muggles as a cover thing) Anyways, we had to tap the MAGIC thrice with the wand, and the machine revealed an alleyway. This person told me that this parchment is actually a reminder kind of thing. You write down your schedule on it using this quill and ink, and it dissolves in and later appears and tells you what to do at the right time. Like "Do your Homework" or "Quidditch Time" or "Potions Next-Snape Alert". Anyways, I bought it, after testing it, of course. It works , as you have seen. I have written this letter to be revealed at the point you open the box, cool right. Anyways, when you are done reading it, take the quill and tap the end of it and these words will disappear. Then you can write your schedule buddy. Knowing you, this is perfect_

 _P.S. I hope I am not sounding like Annabeth_

 _Grover_

Percy chuckled as he picked up the quill and did what was said, and the writings disappeared. He made a mental note to fill it later on, but ended up noting it on the Parchment itself.

He opened Piper's gift, which was a book on Heroblogy, with another letter inside it.

 _Hey Percy_

 _Annabeth told me about this, Happy Birthday. I am unable to come as I am visiting my Grandparents. I am also sending this book and letter to Leo, so he could send it to you. Also, if Leo is coming to your party, keep the candles, or anything fire related away from him, saying from experience._

Percy noted this on the Parchment too. Knowing Leo, taking Piper's advice was good.

He then opened Leo's present, which was small quidditch model set, with arena and players and hoops and all, the box read _QUIDDITCH TACTICS._ There was a letter attached to it

 _HIYA BUDDY_

 _Leo here, Piper told me to send her gift. I know books are boring, so I sent you this. The one and only Quidditch Tactics set, I know it will come in handy when you become the Quidditch Captain, you know, tricking them and grabbing the Snitch. Oh yeah, BTW, sorry buddy I couldn't attend the party this year, Dad is taking me to his place of work, which, to tell you is miles away from here. See you at Hogwarts Mate_

Percy sighed with relief, not like Leo was bad and all, but sometimes he was hard to trust.

As he kept the gifts on the table, he heard his mother coming upstairs.

'Already up' She asked as she walked in, Percy nodded, She took a look at the presents

'Oh, your friends beat me to it' Sally said sighing

'Come on Mum' Percy said, as he got up and hugged her 'Your gifts are always the best'

'Thank you' Sally said 'I think you would like New Robes this time, your old ones are getting small, also, a new sack, how does it sound'

'Brilliant' Percy said, as Sally smiled, she looked up at Mrs. O' Leary's cage and noticed how dirty it was

'Looks like someone needs a new cage' She muttered as she left. Mrs. O' Leary fluttered its wings, probably understanding what just happened

'Lucky you' Percy muttered,

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

As Percy sat on the couch, waiting for his cousins, he jumped when the doorbell rang and rushed to open it.

Thalia and Jason were standing there, a package in Thalia's hand while Jason was carrying a cake. Did you know that the bakery near the Grace's residence makes the best cakes.

'Awesome' Percy said as he took the cake from Jason. Thalia kept the gift on the table. Percy took no time in opening it and found New Quidditch Robes.

'Amazing' Percy said, as he scanned them.

'Take it as a gift from your new Quidditch Captain' Thalia beamed

Percy looked at her 'YOU WHAT' He said in surprise

'I know right' she said 'I got the letter last week alongside the list of books'

'You won't believe how loud she squealed' Jason said 'I was down the block and I heard her'

Percy chuckled, as Thalia shot Jason a look, who shivered. It seemed as if Thalia would give him a piece of her mind, but before that, He was saved by the ringing of the bell. Jason headed and opened the door and greeted Maria, Nico and Bianca. Nico hopped before his mother as Bianca handed Percy his gift.

'Thanks' Percy said, it was a new potions kit and a set of Divination tools. Percy thanked Maria.

'Oh don't worry' Maria said 'Those will work, Chiron is a good teacher, you will like his ways'

Percy nodded, he will for sure. Then he remembered that Chiron had told him to open up to Tyson. He felt guilty for not listening to him.

As they all sat down the table, Thalia started giving Bianca advice about her starting Hogwarts(Nico grumbled as he won't join Hogwarts for another two years). The dinner went by smoothly.

'I am sure you will be a Gryffindor' Thalia said, Bianca lowered her head.

'Maybe' she muttered

Percy looked at her confused, why did Bianca doubt being a Gryffindor.

 **AUGUST 20** **TH** **, 2007**

 **DIAGON ALLEY**

As they reached Leaky Cauldron, Percy was happy to see Annabeth along with her dad, then he noticed two kids with blonde hair following the two, holding hands with a woman, Mrs. Chase, Annabeth's monster step mother. She looked at Annabeth like she was the worst thing to ever happen. Then Annabeth noticed him, whispered something to her dad, who looked at Percy, waved towards him, Percy waved back, and then he walked forward. Annabeth headed his way

'Hello Mrs. Jackson' Annabeth said

'Hello Dear' Sally said 'Looking lively as usual'

Annabeth smiled at this. Percy looked at her, he noticed a little scar near her forehead. She had no scar on her forehead last year. He wanted to talk to her about it, that's when Sally turned

'Oh, Maria's here' she said, then turned to the two 'You two go on, I will pick up your books and robes'

Percy nodded and left with Annabeth, they tapped the wall and entered Diagon Alley.

'Want Ice Cream' Percy asked

Annabeth looked at him 'Sure' she said

The two headed towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, on the way, they met Grover, who joined them. Percy ordered a double chocolate fudge, while Annabeth ordered strawberry and Grover ordered a sundae. When their treats arrived, they dug into it.

Then Percy finally said

'How did you get that scar' he asked, Annabeth looked at him. it felt as if she didn't want to talk about it, or was she feeling awkward that he notices such small details. Oh no, he prayed that she didn't take him for a pervert.

'Just an argument' she muttered

'What happened' Grover asked

'Nothing much, I just got angry with my younger half-brothers for ruining my homework. My Step Mother tried to defend "her sons" and prove me wrong. I yelled at her, and she threw a pan at me' Annabeth said

'What the-' Percy said, he hadn't exactly heard good things about her step-mother, but this was just messed up.

'Anyways, what about you guys, anything fun this summer' Annabeth asked

'Yeah, something definitely happened to me' Grover muttered 'My Uncle Ferdinand freaked out when he found I was a wizard, seriously, it took an hour to have him shut his mouth, or he would have gotten away and told his friends that his nephew could lift up cars with a wave of a wand'

The other two chuckled, as they finished their respective ice creams. After paying the bill, they left to find their parents. As they passed BroomStix, Percy heard a familiar voice

'Jackson' Ethan called, as he rushed out. Percy gritted his teeth as he turned. Ethan Nakamura was holding a wrapped broomstick, and the evil sneer on his face.

'What do you want, Ethan' Percy asked simply

'Guess who's the new addition to the Quidditch Team' Ethan grunted, as he lifted up the broomstick.

'The school hasn't even started yet, no trials, how are you so sure' Grover asked

'Nobody asked your opinion, Mudblood' Ethan said

'Hey, mind your tongue' Percy said, as he stepped forward.

'What are you gonna do Jackson, my Firebolt will leave your Nimbus into dust' Ethan bragged

'We will see' Percy said

Ethan sneered like Percy had told him a funny joke.

'What are you laughing for, anyways' Annabeth said,

'Um, Annabeth, I don't think you should get involved' Grover whispered

'What, feeling sad for your boyfriend, Chase' Ethan said, Annaneth walked in front of Percy, and was now facing Ethan.

'He is not my boyfriend you goddamn idiot' Annabeth grunted

'Right, he will probably end up like your last, Luke, I won't be surprised if they are cell mates-'

Many things happened at once, Annabeth punched Ethan in the nose, he dropped his broomstick, which Annabeth stepped on. Percy jumped and got hold of her before she could beat the crap out of Ethan.

'Leave me Percy' Annabeth said 'I am going to teach this bastard a lesson'

'Not now Annie' Percy said, as he tried to hold his grip over her. Seriously, this girl was strong. Ethan cursed under his breath, grabbed his broomstick and ran away.

'Calm Down, Calm Down' Grover said, as Percy let go of Annabeth. She glared in the direction Ethan ran towards.

 **SEPTMEBER 1** **ST** **, 2006**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

Another year had begun, as Percy and the other Gryffindors sat on their table. Percy was all pumped up for the sorting.

'Di Angelo, Bianca' Professor McGonagall called. Bianca stepped on the stage, and the sorting hat blinded her. Percy eagerly waited for the hat to yell 'GRYFFINDOR', but that never happened.

'SLYTHERIN' The hat bellowed, as Percy nearly choked.

'What in Merlin's Dirty Pants just happened' Leo exclaimed

Percy watched as Bianca walked toward the Slytherin table, he spotted Ethan whispering something to his lackey.

'Levesque, Hazel' Professor McGonagall called, as an African-American Girl stepped on the stage, she had chestnut hair and golden eyes, from what Percy could make out, she was probably worried. The sorting hat was dropped on her head, which took a while before bellowing

'SLYTHERIN'

It looked like she sighed, as she walked towards the Slytherin Table and sat next to Bianca. The sorting went on. Percy was lost deep in his thoughts, and only snapped out when he noticed a bit chubby guy walking up the stage.

'Who is that' Percy asked

'Zhang, Frank' Leo said

The hat was dropped on said kid's head, and after a while, it bellowed

'RAVENCLAW'

Frank got up and rushed towards the Ravenclaw table. After the applauses died, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and faced the students.

'This day marks the beginning of another year, many of you are new here, while others have returned. Some are going to end their seven year journey, and I must say, I am proud of you all. But aside from that, third years must submit their Hogsmeade Forms to their respective heads of houses'

'Also, there has been an unfortunate incident, and due to it, Paul Blofis, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, is unable to teach. However, the Ministry has sent a substitute, who will take over during his absence'

A tall man stood up, his eyes were green, like a snake's skin, and his nose was misshapen. The man was wearing a chain across his hand, and his eyes scanned the surroundings. However, there was something familiar about those eyes, like Percy had seen them before.

'I would like to introduce our Substitute Teacher, Atlas Olympian'


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN- FIGHT**

Percy stared at the man standing on the stage. An Olympian, his days at school were seriously getting bad. But why hadn't he ever heard of someone named Atlas. He had a feeling that the others were also surprised.

As the food appeared in the plates, Percy wasn't in the mood for an appetite. First, Bianca becomes a Slytherin, and now this. He just grabbed a chicken sandwich and started munching, very slowly. The feast was over as he finished his fifth sandwich.

'Head back to your dorms, everyone' Professor McGonagall said, Percy grudgingly got up, and along with Jason and Grover, and Leo, headed towards the Gryffindor Common Room. They ran into Nick on the way

'Oh Grover' he said, as he stopped the four 'Professor Sprout is looking all over for you'

'She is' Grover asked in surprise

'Yes, you better go to her office' Nick said

'Thanks a lot Nick' Grover said, as he rushed towards Sprout's office. The three continued to make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. as they passed the stairs of the fifth floor, they found Tyson standing in the way, his arms crossed. Percy chose to ignore him and walked forward, as Tyson grabbed his arm.

'What the hell dude' Leo said, butting in 'You wanna fight or something'

'Dad told me' Tyson said, ignoring Leo's comment. Percy gritted his teeth, of course, his dad told him.

'So what' Percy retorted, taking deep breaths. Jason looked at him, worried.

'What are you talking about' Leo asked

'You didn't tell him' Tyson said

'What do you need, Tyson' Percy said

'Why don't you live with us' Tyson said 'You will learn more about the magic world, we can play Quidditch in the stadium, and you don't have to wear those rags, we can treat you better that the stingy mudblood'

The moment these words came out of Tyson's mouth, Percy reacted. His fist contacted with Tyson's face. Tyson backed away, holding his jaw as Percy grabbed his collar.

'Don't talk like that about my mother' Percy yelled

'What, I am only speaking the truth' Tyson said 'Our place is better that house, heck, our storeroom's bigger than your entire house, and what do you get with a measly daily prophet job, your mother gets one article, that's all. Heck, Maybe being a mudblood really affects-'

Another punch, this time from both Percy and Jason. Leo laughed as he jumped and caught Tyson from the back, and kicked him in the butt. Percy and Jason both punched him

'DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MOM' Percy yelled, as he punched Tyson to the wall

'AUNT SALLY IS BETTER THAN YOUR WHOLE DAMN FAMILY' Jason yelled, as he punched him in the gut.

'AND THAT'S FOR BEING AN ANNOYING LITTLE PRAT' Leo said, as he punched Tyson in the jaw.

'STOP IT' Professor McGonagall yelled, as she separated Tyson from the three. She turned to them, anger in her eyes.

'MY OFFICE, NOW' She yelled, and then took Tyson to the hospital wing. Percy and Jason caught their breath, as Leo looked wild with excitement

'Finally' Leo said, as the three headed to McGonagall's office 'I wanted to beat that Tyson since day 2'

Neither Percy nor Jason replied, they simply waited for McGonagall to come. she came, and with the looks of it, she looked fumed.

'Inside' she commanded as she opened the door. The three entered and sat on the wooden chairs, as McGonagall sat on the head chair.

'Do you kids wish to be expelled on your first day' McGonagall said 'Now, you better have a good reason for beating Mr. Tyson like he was a punching bag'

Percy took a deep breath, and the three took turns explaining what happened. Professor McGonagall sighed

'5 points will be taken from each of you and Mr. Tyson' McGonagall said 'And you have to serve detention, Mr. Valdez, Mr. Grace, back to your dorms, Mr. Jackson, keep sitting.'

Jason and Leo got up, Percy caught the look in Jason's eye as the door closed. Silence, he uncomfortably sat on his seat as Professor McGonagall stared at him, then she sighed

'Listen Mr. Jackson' McGonagall said 'I know why you and Mr. Tyson don't get along, it is hard to accept the truth, but you are the older one, you should think next time you do this'

Percy lowered his head, as McGonagall sighed.

'You are a true Gryffindor, Mr. Jackson, but you need to keep your calm at times' McGonagall 'And also, I am certain that Poseidon will come tomorrow the moment he hears about this fight'

Then Percy got a lecture for an hour, after that, Professor McGonagall looked at the clock and told him to go.

Percy got up and headed back to his dorm, as he climbed the steps of the seventh floor, he realized that he didn't know the password for this year. Should he go back to Professor McGonagall.

'Password Dear' The Fat Lady asked

'I don't know' Percy muttered 'But you know I am a Gryffindor, I wear the colors and all, plus, you see me every day for the past two years'

'I am sorry dear' The Fat Lady said 'But I couldn't allow you to go without the password, what if you turn out to be some other student, who had drank a Polyjuice potion or such.'

Percy grumbled as he dropped to his knees and rested his head against the wall. He knew that Thalia would come out for the night duty, so he would wait.

As something of an hour passed, the portrait swung open, Percy got to his knees to face Jason, who signaled him to come inside. Percy stepped inside the common room.

'Sorry bud' Jason said 'I was peeking every ten minutes for you, then the fat lady got angry and sent me away. Oh right, the password is Jumping Monkeys. Anyways, How long have you been out there'

'An hour, maybe' Percy muttered, as they entered the dorm. Everyone was asleep, Percy got at his bunk, changed, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

 **September 2** **nd** **2007**

The first thing Percy saw the moment he opened his eyes was Leo.

'Dude, shit just got real. Tyson's Old Man is here, and was yelling your name' Leo said

'Expected' Percy muttered, as he got up, and without changing, left the dorm. He headed straight to Professor McGonagall's office, and the first thing he saw was the face of the same man he expected to be. Poseidon was wearing a formal suit, probably for his work. He was arguing with Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting in Professor McGonagall's place.

'I am telling you, this is an assault, my son has been attacked, and you haven't even suspended him' Poseidon said

'From what I hear, it is as much of Tyson's fault as it is of Percy' Dumbledore said, then noticed Percy and signaled him to sit down. Percy sat two seats away from Poseidon, who glared at him.

'So, Percy' Dumbledore said 'I was talking with Poseidon about your little quarrel with Tyson last night'

'Quarrel' Poseidon said 'He broke my son's jaw'

'Guess I get that from the bad side of my blood' Percy said.

'Perseus Jackson' Poseidon yelled 'Show some respect, I am your father'

'Did you think of that when you left mom' Percy said

'Quiet Child' Poseidon said 'Or else'

'Or Else what!' Percy yelled as he jumped from his chair, kicking it down in the process 'What will you do'

'Listen Perseus, I am-' Poseidon said, but Percy butted in

'You are nothing to me' Percy yelled 'I am telling this to you, Poseidon, tell this to your son, if he ever disrespects my mother again, no matter what you do, no force in this world could stop me, and you wouldn't like what I would do to that little rascal then'

'ENOUGH' Poseidon yelled as he got up.

'Calm down' Dumbledore said

'NO, I AM GOING TO TEACH HIM-' Poseidon said, as he put his hand inside his coat to take out his wand.

'POSEIDON' Dumbledore said, as he took out his wand and pointed it at him. Poseidon stopped midway, Dumbledore turned to Percy 'Will you excuse us, Percy'

Percy didn't argue, he glared at Poseidon and left.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Percy overheard Leo talking about Poseidon storming off the castle. They had their first care for magical creatures, but no DADA. Last was Divination. Maria was right, Chiron was a wonderful teacher.

Just as the class left, Percy grabbed his stuff, but Chiron galloped towards him.

'Percy, I have to talk to you' Chiron said

Percy had seen this coming, last summer, Chiron told him to forgive Tyson, but last year was all Luke and the Basilisk, and this year, well, they didn't exactly have a great start. As Percy sat down again, Chiron closed the door.

'I heard what happened' Chiron said 'Not like I didn't see it coming'

'Listen Percy' Chiron said 'I know I am no one to tell how you feel. You might think of me as an old coot who does nothing but gaze at the stars and babbles hocus-pocus crap'

'Never' Percy said 'You are the best'

Chiron smiled a bit on this, but then his look turned back to stern

'It is all about giving a chance. You weren't exactly on good terms with Annabeth, Grover and Luke, but look now, Tyson is the same. You just have to forgive him, and give it all a fresh start' Chiron said

'But Chiron, I don't think I can' Percy started

'You can' Chiron said 'You just don't want to try. Your hatred for Poseidon is affecting your relationship with Tyson. Just move on, see Tyson for as the person he is, not as the Son of Poseidon, but as Tyson Olympian, a wizard like you, who dreams big'

Then Chiron's look softened

'It is all foreseen Percy' Chiron said 'Everything, even this conversation, was meant to happen. In this world of Magic, nothing is a coincidence. We Centaurs, being the oldest creatures to walk mother earth, know about it. that's why we study the stars, you can say they give us hints.'

'So, how is my life' Percy asked jokingly

Chiron smiled 'Messed up' he replied jokingly 'Now go back to your common room and think about it'

Percy smiled and left. After Paul, Chiron was the only teacher that could make Percy happy.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Percy rushed down the hallway, a half-eaten toast in his mouth. He picked it up when Grover informed that they were going to be late for DADA's first class of the year. Percy's mind was racing, as he slammed open the door.

'Sorry Professor Pau-' Percy stopped when he realized the whole class was looking at him. drat it, how could he forget that Paul wasn't here.

'Ah, Mr. Jackson' Atlas said 'I have heard about your heroic approach against the Basilisk, now, take your seat'

Percy sat next to Grover, and pulled out the DADA textbook. Atlas flipped through the pages of the textbook, a look of disappointment in his eyes, he sighed as he shook his head.

'Boring' Atlas murmured as he tossed the book and grabbed the chalk, and scribbled on the black board.

'All good' Atlas said, as he walked away from the board, and Percy read what he wrote

 _Three Unforgivable Curses_

Atlas grinned as he faced the class, playing with his chain.

'Time to give you some extra knowledge'


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN- ATLAS'S CLASS**

PERCY'S POV

P.S FROM NOW ON, MOST CHAPTERS WILL CONTAIN THE POV'S OF THE CHARACTERS, I AM PRETTY SURE IT WILL MAKE THEM MORE INTERESTING

'So, who could tell me about these three curses' Atlas asks, Annabeth raises her hand.

'Yes' Atlas says, Annabeth gets up

'Professor, I have gone through the book and this isn't in our syllabus' Annabeth says

'Your name'

'Annabeth Chase'

'Ms. Chase, I think I made it clear when I tossed the book, so who knows about the curses?'

Annabeth curses under her breath as she sits. Atlas looks at the class, then shakes his head in disappointment.

'You know nothing' Atlas murmured, as he turned and scribbled on the board. When he moved, Percy read what was written

 _THE IMPERIOUS CURSE_

 _THE CRUCIATUS CURSE_

 _THE KILLING CURSE_

'Now, these three, why are they called the Unforgivable Curses, that is the first question' Atlas asked, no one responded, not even Annabeth, who looked pissed.

Atlas shook his head again 'These are called Unforgivable because using them lands you a one-way ticket to Azkaban'

'The Imperious Curse' Atlas said, as he turned towards the class, 'Ms. Chase'

Annabeth got up,

'Get me a spider'

Annabeth squeaked, and trembled as she walked towards the Locker, as she opened the locker and pulled out a jar with a Spider crawling in it. She handed it to Atlas with shaking hands, who grunted

'Take it out' Atlas commanded

'What' Annabeth said

'I said TAKE IT OUT' Atlas yelled

Annabeth squeaked again as she opened the jar, her hands shaking, she put her hands inside. Percy noticed that Annabeth tried not to faint as the spider crawled over her hand, she quickly pulled it out and tossed it on the table. Without looking at Atlas, she headed back to her seat.

'Now' Atlas said, as he walked before the spider 'Imperio'

The Spider squeaked, as Atlas pointed his wand upwards, the spider flew in the air, he pointed it towards Annabeth, and the spider shot towards her. She shrieked.

'The Controlling Curse' Atlas said, as he walked towards Annabeth 'The caster will be able to make you do anything, against your will. Many resist it, but it takes years to master that resistance. Many said they followed the Cannibal King under the influence of the Controlling Curse, but how do we sort out the liars'

'Crucio' he yelled, as the spider started struggling. Annabeth covered her mouth, probably to stop herself from puking.

'The Cruciatus Curse, otherwise known as Torture Curse' Atlas said 'I have never felt what it feels to be under the influence of this curse, but I bet its horrible'

'And finally' Atlas said 'AVADA KEDAVRA'

A green light shot out from his wand, it hit the spider, who stopped struggling, its body slumped as it collapsed. Annabeth kicked the table and ran out of the classroom, covering her mouth.

'The Killing Curse' Atlas said 'No Counter Curse for this one, once you get hit by it, its game over'

'Now, your assignment is' Atlas scratched his chin 'Actually, scrap it. Just go to a library or whatever and find a book on the Unforgivable Curses, do some light reading… yada yada yada.. Now, Class dismissed'

ANNABETH'S POV

Annabeth kicked the door of the lavatory, bent over towards the sink and threw up. Her hands tightly gripping the sides of the sink, she looked into the mirror. Her face was green, why wouldn't it be

'Having a bad day' Myrtle said, as she whizzed around Annabeth. Merlin, she was so trying to control herself from throwing up she didn't realize she walked into Myrtle's bathroom.

'What are you doing' Annabeth asked

'You are asking me what I am doing in my toilet, ha, you are such a nincompoop' Myrtle said, as Annabeth groaned, if Myrtle wasn't a ghost, she would have punched her.

'I was taking a nap in the Cubicle, when you rudely smashed the door open and woke me up' Myrtle continued

'Sorry' Annabeth said in a tone that clearly said that she didn't actually mean it. Myrtle huffed, Annabeth opened the door and headed out. She walked towards the classroom, and shivered at the thought of the dead spider. Just as she looked, the students were leaving. Merlin's beard, only 10 minutes of the class had passed. Then again, she didn't feel like she wanted to step a foot in that class again, she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see Percy and Grover walk towards her.

'So, how was it' Percy asked 'That spider being tortured and killed in front of your eyes'

'Gross' Annabeth muttered

'Annabeth' Grover asked 'Do you have Arachnophobia'

'What' Annabeth said, confused, for the smartest girl in the class, she wasn't aware of that term

'It's what the Muggles call "Fear of Spiders' Percy told her

'Oh' Annabeth said 'Yes, I used to live in the attic when Dad was gone on trips, there were spiders who bit me, and that's why I suffer from Arachnophobia.

'The Hell' Percy said

His reaction was right, Annabeth though. But then again, if he would know how she spent most of her childhood, his reaction would be extreme.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

THALIA'S POV

Thalia stood on the ground with her broom and in her quidditch clothes. Today were the tryouts, and as the captain, she had to pick a new chaser. Hedge ran towards her, with a clipboard in his hand, and showed it to her.

 _Arthur Jastor_

 _Charles Beckendorf_

 _Cecile Brokks_

 _Dorothy Stewart_

 _Hal Jordan_

 _Leo Valdez_

 _Tyson Olympian_

Thalia frowned, only seven people were giving the tryouts, seriously, did no one care about Quidditch anymore, and one of them was Tyson, it made things a lot worse.

Thalia sighed as she turned to Hedge

'Start the call' She said, as she mounted her broom, kicked the ground and flew up. She secured the goal post

Hedge nodded as he turned towards the changing room and yelled

'ARTHUR JASTOR'

A boy walked in the field, he wore glasses, with the frame looking like broomsticks. One of his teeth was broken, and he looked in his second year.

'Hello, my name is Arthur Jastor' he yelled

'Yes I know' Thalia said 'Now get that broomstick and fly'

Arthur mounted the broom, took a deep breath and kicked hard on the ground. Hedge kicked the Quaffle towards him, Arthur grabbed it and zoomed towards her, he did a side flip and fell off his broom.

Hedge rushed towards him, and frowned when he saw him.

'Broken Arm' Hedge said, as two house elves jumped towards him, they grabbed Arthur and apparated to Madam Pomfrey's office.

'You don't have to say, that's a No' Hedge said, as he scribbled on the board.

'Couldn't even balance himself' Hedge grunted, turned towards the bleachers and yelled

'CHARLES BECKENDORF'

A tall and muscular boy with dark skin walked in the field, Thalia remembered him from being in Percy's year, he was in last year's tryouts for the seeker, and did very well.

Charles bowed, grabbed the broom and shot towards her. hedge kicked the Quaffle, Charles caught it smoothly and zoomed towards Thalia, she was ready to stop him. Instead of going up, Charles dived downwards, catching Thalia off guard, and tossed the Quaffle into the hoop. Thalia looked at him, impressed

'Once More' She said, as Charles looked at her, worried, he probably thought Thalia didn't like his performance, but nodded, as Hedge tossed him the Quaffle. This time, Beckendorf didn't pull any tricks, he simply evaded Thalia and tossed the Quaffle inside the hoop. For such a big boy, he was fast.

Thalia asked him to do that again, and he did so two more times, scoring goal both times.

'You rock' Thalia said, as Beckendorf smiled

Even Hedge nodded, and that was something.

The rest of the tryouts went like that. Cecile Brokks refused to admit the fact that Charles did better than her, and tossed the Quaffle at her face. Dorothy couldn't control her broom, that Hal kid was flaunting about his father's knowledge, but was terrible. Leo did good, for a beater, yes, but not for a chaser. Finally, Tyson came, and scored three out of the five goals. Thalia got down, as the seven walked into the field. The choice was obvious

'The new seeker is Charles Beckendorf' Thalia said, as Beckendorf's face lit up and everyone groaned. Hedge nodded in agreement, Tyson jumped towards her.

'You are doing this because Percy told you, didn't he' he said

'What are you saying?' Thalia said

'Your dear younger brother is jealous of me, he might have told you to make sure I didn't make the cut. That's why you chose him over me' Tyson yelled

'Tyson, Charles is better than you all' Thalia yelled, as all of them looked down in embarrassment.

'Shut up, I know you are doing this for Percy' Tyson retorted

'SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT' Thalia yelled 'I AM THE CAPTAIN, MY DECISION IS FINAL, NOW, GET YOU DARN ASS OUT OF HERE'

Tyson was speechless, he turned and ran towards the castle. The others, except Charles, walked away in dismay

'What was that about' he asked

'Nothing' Thalia fumed

PERCY'S POV

Percy learned it the hard way that Atlas wasn't exactly like Paul. Heck, he was nothing like Paul. Atlas kept on ignoring the syllabus given by the Ministry and started ranting random lectures, and in most he was actually praising the Dark Arts in one way or the other. Then some students complained, and now Atlas gives hell lot of homework. At first Percy came to the conclusion that Annabeth was one of them, but she keeps denying the fact.

As Percy entered the Common Room, he collapsed on the nearest couch. Heck, he had to write a three parchment assignment on Werewolves, along with one about the effects of a Doxy's bite. Percy groaned as he tossed the books on the table

'I am starting to dislike DADA' Percy muttered. The portrait swung open, and in crawled Thalia, looking exhausted. Percy remembered that tryouts were today. Thalia collapsed on the nearest couch

'How was it' Percy asked

'All of them sucked, except Beckendorf, he is the new chaser' Thalia said

'Charles, Charles Beckendorf?' Percy asked

'Yes' Thalia said, as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep. Percy frowned, as he looked at the huge mountain of assignment he had. The clock struck 7:30, and Percy knew he had no chance at escaping the homework. So, he grabbed his quill, his copy of the DADA book and his parchment and started writing about Werewolves.

 **THREE HOURS LATER**

Percy chewed the end of his quill, was his assignment good, he didn't know. It seemed pretty nice, he had to give it a heading. Lost in thought, Percy lowered his head.

' _How about "Werewolves- Fiends of the Night"' Percy thought, 'No, what about "Everything Werewolf you need to know", nah, too long, "Beware the werewolves?", "Man at Dawn, Monster at Dusk?"'_

The portrait swung open, and Jason walked it, looking pissed. Percy didn't say a word, as Jason walked up the stairs to the common room.

JASON'S POV

Jason collapsed at his bunk, he got another detention. Heck, he didn't even serve his first one yet. How did that happen, he grunted as he remembered

 **TWO HOURS AGO**

Jason walked out of the Potions class, his sack hanging from his back, Leo was talking about the Tryouts, and how he was not happy that Thalia had given him the cold shoulder.

'That was cold' Leo said 'And I despise cold, but I forgive her'

'That was fast' Piper said

'If you could see Thalia red faced, even you would, darn, she is so cute when she is angry' Leo said, as he started daydreaming

'Leo, Jason is right here' Piper said

'I don't care' Jason said

'That's my brother' Leo said as he patted Jason on the back,

'Grace' Jason heard a voice say, he turned to see that it was Tyson.

'What do you want' Jason asked, as Tyson walked towards him, his big eyes staring at him

'Tell your sister that my father would like to meet her for making such an absurd decision.' Tyson said

'Thalia did what was right, she thought of the team' Jason said

'No, she thought of family' Tyson said

'When would you stop whining' Jason said

'Talk to me with respect, Grace, or you will be a portrait, just like your mother' Tyson said

Jason punched him, how dare he!. Grabbing his collar, Jason punched him again, he then took off his bag and smacked Tyson with it

'I AM GOING TO SMACK SOME SENSE INTO YOU' Jason yelled, as he raised his fist for another punch. Somebody caught his arm before he could

'Stop right there, Mr. Grace' Snape said, as Jason grunted and pushed Tyson. Tyson, who was now bleeding, ran away. Jason turned to Snape

'Detention' Snape said

Jason grunted, as he picked up his sack and walked towards the common room. He seriously hated that Tyson.

 _PRESENT_

Jason closed his eyes, as he drifted into sleep. However, one thought haunted him, Tyson's words flew back in, and Jason remembered

 **JULY 19** **TH** **, 1996**

'And greeted Death as an old friend' Thalia finished reading, as Jason clapped his hands. He loved that story, even for a three year old, he understood what happened.

'What does death look like' the young boy asked

'I don't know, Jason' Thalia replied 'But I am sure it doesn't look as creepy as they say it is'

'Will Death come and take Mommy and Daddy, and Sister and Me too?' Jason asked, as Thalia kissed his forehead

'One day, Youngkins, but don't worry, Death will come when we are old' Thalia said

Jason turned to look at the family photo that hung from the wall. It had him in his mother's arm in the hospital bed, His father, Zeus Olympian, was a young man with a well shaved beard and electric blue eyes, who wore a tuxedo that day, Thalia hanging from his back.

Jason closed his eyes and fell asleep, he dreamed of being on a vacation, with his whole family. He woke up after listening to his mother's shrieks. Thalia quickly switched on the light and walked downstairs, as young Jason walked down slowly.

His mother was crying on the floor. His uncle Hades stood there, a grim look on his face. A bloody cloth in his hand. Jason didn't remember much of what happened afterwards, only that they saw their mother's body in the living room, she had committed suicide. However, a neighbor of theirs, a great auror, managed to trap her soul in a painting, as the kids were still young.

To this day, his mother shrieks at them, and then starts yelling and crying. They couldn't take her out of her misery, they couldn't make her proud. Day by day, he realized how little his mother cared about them.

Jason wished his father was still alive

* * *

 _HEY READERS_

 _SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I WAS TRAPPED IN STUDIES AND OTHER IDEAS. SADLY, YOU HAVE TO WAIT MORE TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AS MY EXAMS HAVE STARTED. I WILL PROBABLY POST TWO MORE CHAPTERS BY BEGINNING OF OCTOBER._

 _AND AS I SAID EARLIER, NOW, I WILL WRITE THE STORY FROM DIFFERENT CHARACTER'S POINT OF VIEW. IT WILL BE PERCY MOST OF THE TIME, BUT OTHERS TOO, AS IT WILL BE IMPORTANT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS._

 _PEACE OUT_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN- THE WARNING**

 **SEPTEMBER 28** **TH** **, 2006**

BIANCA'S POV

Bianca walked down the dungeons of the Slytherin Common Room, she could hear the other girls whispering and giggling behind her back. Since Day 1, only one girl was nice to her, Hazel Levesque. However, she seemed rather distant these days. Bianca feared that she will lose the only best friend she has. Or she already has

Bianca started walk-running to get to the common room and avoid the other girls. The giggling turned into laughter. Bianca could feel the tears forming, however, she simply wiped them off and ran towards the portrait.

'Wolfsbane' Bianca said

The portrait swung open, Bianca quickly stepped inside and walked down the steps. There, standing at the foot of the steps was a boy with black hair and a swollen eye, holding a rather familiar looking black notebook in his hand, surrounded by his friends. Bianca avoided eye contact with him and walked towards the Dormitory.

'Hey, Di Angelo' Ethan said, but Bianca ignored him and continued to walk. Ethan cleared his throat, and said

'DAY 12'

Bianca froze in her tracks, as she slowly turned and found Ethan reading from the notebook, which she recognized to be her diary.

'I couldn't blend in with them' Ethan continued reading 'All my cousins are Gryffindors, and here I am, a Slytherin. I haven't owled my mother ever since, as I am afraid that she will be upset at what I turned out to be. And I can't imagine what reaction will my father have, ever since they revealed that the Cannibal King was my grandfather…'

Ethan stopped reading, and stared at Bianca, every wizard and witch in the common room stopped talking and looked at the young wizard.

'Related to the dark wizards, huh' Ethan said, as he walked towards Bianca. Bianca couldn't make eye contact with any of them. Even worse, Hazel was one of the bystanders.

'Oh, but this is wonderful' Ethan said 'That Jackson is related to the Darkest Wizard of all time, and looks like you are walking in your grandfather's footsteps'. He tossed the diary into the dustbin, Bianca looked in dismay. She didn't want anyone to know.

'No' Bianca muttered, as Ethan walked closer

'Hey everyone, we have got a dark wizard in the making' Ethan announced

'Dark Wizard, Dark Wizard' Ethan started chanting, soon to be joined by his friends. In no time, all the bullies in Slytherin were chanting 'Dark Wizard'. Tears started forming near Bianca's eyes, as the chant grew louder.

'STOP YOU NUTHEADS' yelled a voice from the other side of the room. Everyone stopped at once. Clarisse stood up and walked towards the lot. Bianca looked at the fifth year approaching them

'Feeling sad for the girl, aren't you, La Rue' Ethan said, only to receive a punch from Clarisse. Ethan backed away, covering his face. From what she had heard, Clarisse La Rue punched hard. Clarisse looked at Bianca, grabbed the diary from the bin and handed it to her.

'Stay Strong' Clarisse whispered to her, and then walked back to her couch and sat on it again, grabbing a book and started to read it.

'I will curse you, La Rue' Ethan yelled

'If you don't want both of your eyes swollen, Nakamura, its best to stay quiet' Clarisse said without bothering to look at Ethan.

Ethan cursed, then shot Bianca a look, before walking away. Hazel walked towards Bianca.

'You alright' Hazel asked

'Yeah' Bianca replied 'Aren't you going to go away now that you know'

'Are you nuts' Hazel said 'I don't care'

Bianca smiled, as Hazel walked closer to her

'I just made something new, let me show you' Hazel said, as she grabbed Bianca's hand and dragged her towards the Dorm. Bianca took a last look at Clarisse, who, by chance, was looking at her. Clarisse quickly pulled the book up again, and Bianca chuckled.

CLARISSE'S POV

For some reason, Clarisse felt good. Today's event triggered an old memory, a bad one from five years ago. She thought of Bianca to be more like her cousins, but now she had realized how much the girl was like her, but she wouldn't end up being what Clarisse became.

PERCY'S POV

Percy walked out of the DADA classroom. Seriously, Atlas was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Aside from the fact that he was, somehow his "uncle", his ways of teaching were a bit, creepy. First of all, he would actually praise the dark arts, like they were the best thing, and then be all, do the rest as homework.

Not watching where he was walking, Percy bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

'I am sorry, Professor' Percy said,

'No need for that, Percy' said Dumbledore in his calm voice 'So, are we meeting tomorrow'

At first, Percy was confused what Dumbledore was talking about

'Your detention, Percy' said Dumbledore 'For beating up Tyson Olympian'

'Oh, right' murmured Percy

'After classes, then' Dumbledore said, as he walked away. Percy too headed back to the dormitory.

 **SEPTEMBER 29** **TH** **2006**

LEO'S POV

Leo had a knack for getting in trouble. He got a second detention, after Tyson one, which he still had to serve. As it seemed, today was the day Professor McGonagall gave him both the detentions, to clean up the student's records room with Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris.

As he entered the Tranfiguration Classroom, Professor McGonagall signaled him to go to Mr. Filch.

'But won't I be missing the class' Leo said, not wanting to meet Filch early in the morning

'Not like you were going to study, Mr. Valdez' Professor McGonagall said

The whole class laughed, Professor McGonagall raised her hand to tell them to keep quiet, then sent Leo his way.

Leo grumbled as he walked towards the records room, he saw Mrs. Norris in the way, and kicked her.

Mrs. Norris hissed, and bit him in the leg

'Ouch, Stupid Cat' Leo said, as he kicked her again, then grabbed his leg, which had Mrs. Norris's fang marks on it, Great, that's all he needed. Grunting, Leo made his way back, also keeping his distance from her.

Leo entered the Records Room, and found Filch standing there, smirking,

'Get to work, Valdez' Filch barked, as Leo groaned. Apparently, Filch was going to enjoy watching Leo work. Leo grabbed a pile of files and pulled them out.

'How am I supposed to clean these' said Leo

'Use the brush' Filch barked, as he tossed the brush towards him, it hit Leo in the head.

'Ow' Leo groaned, as he picked up the brush and started cleaning the rack. After this, he sure was going to sneak a dungbomb in one of Filch's filthy pants.

After 10 minutes or so, Filch got up and started to watch Leo's work, shaking his head in disapproval.

'Kids now days' Filch said 'Not even knowing what to do. Do you know how hard it is to take care of this castle, but nobody appreciates my work. Except Atlas, that is, nice chap. Sucks that I never saw some student like him during the years, I am pretty much the only sensible person in this whole castle..'

As Filch continued babbling, the fact that he said that Atlas was not even here, or it seemed so. From what he knew, Filch was here for a long time, a very long time.

Leo then gave it a thought, if Atlas wasn't a Hogwarts Wizard, then where did he study magic.

PERCY'S POV

Percy walked towards Professor Dumbledore's office, it was the second time he had been here, since last year, when they told him about Luke's innocence. As Percy stood in front of the Gargoyle, that's when he remembered that he didn't know the password, it changed every year.

'Ah, Percy' Dumbledore said, as he emerged from behind him 'Come with me'

'Sherbet Lemon' Dumbledore said, as the Gargoyles moved aside, Dumbledore signaled Percy to follow him. The staircase shifted and appeared in front of them, as they climbed its steps. Percy followed Dumbledore towards the glittering wooden door, as Dumbledore waved his wand and the door swung open.

The place was just like he remembered, except the fact that the sword of Godric Gryffindor was sitting besides the Sorting Hat. Dumbledore sat on his chair, and signaled Percy to sit on the one in front of him

'What am I going to do' Percy asked

'Oh, this is a special kind of detention, Percy' said Dumbledore 'I want you to spy on someone'

'What' Percy said

'Yes' Dumbledore replied

'Who' Percy asked

'Atlas Olympian' Dumbledore said

Percy looked at Dumbledore, the old man's eyes glittered through the moon spectacles

'Why, and why me' Percy asked

'Because, I know that you are reliable' Dumbledore said 'As for why, I believe that Atlas has a hand in the attacking on Paul Blofis'

'You think Atlas attacked Professor Blofis' Percy asked

'Kind of, yes' Dumbledore said 'Don't you think his methods are suspicious'

'Yes, I do' Percy said 'And is there something else'

Dumbledore sighed

'Atlas was not of Hogwarts'

'What?'

'Atlas Olympian never studied here, he studied at Durmstrang, and that school is infamous for giving out Dark Wizards, Gellert Grindelwald, for example'

'Oh Merlin' Percy muttered

'Yes' Dumbledore said 'I want you to do it not only because I can rely on you, but also because I need a student's view on this, apparently, being the headmaster doesn't give us the right to fiddle with the teacher's lives, and..' Dumbledore handed Percy a watch 'Push that button when you are in danger, or want to meet, I will appear'

'Is that all' Percy asked, as he kept the watch in his pocket

'One more thing' Dumbledore said 'This is about your brother'

'Professor' Percy was going to say _PLEASE DON'T_ but Dumbledore cut him off.

'I know you have been trying to avoid this conversation for a year' Dumbledore said 'I know that Chiron told you to talk to Tyson and forgive him, and knowing that Centaur, I know that he is right. He did give you the lecture, so I am not repeating it, just telling you a tale'

'Do you know about my brother, Aberforth Dumbledore?' he continued

'No' Percy muttered

'He and I aren't on pretty good terms, years ago, we had a fight, not only did Aberforth feel jealous, I made situations worse by treating him bad. Now, I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and he is running Hog's Head down in Hogsmeade, and is seriously ticked off with me that he wouldn't even look me in the eye' Dumbledore said 'Don't do this, Percy, learn to forgive'

'Now, you may go' Dumbledore said, as Percy got up

'And about our little mission, only tell it to someone you trust more than yourself' Dumbledore said

Percy nodded, as he walked out of the office.

 **OCTOBER 10** **TH** **, 2006**

The only people Percy told about the "mission" were Annabeth, Grover and Jason. So far, Atlas had not done anything suspicious. School was going on fine, however, as the first game of the season was coming close, Percy decided to give more time to quidditch.

Working with Charles Beckendorf was just perfect, he was a good strategist that Thalia ended up giving him the role.

'He would make a good captain' Thalia exclaimed, as Beckendorf's strategies proved to be marvelous. Percy felt happy for him. He knew that Beckendorf has a crush on Selina Beauregard, a Hufflepuff, and being on the Gryffindor Team could increase his chances with her.

As Percy returned, he found the dormitory empty, everyone was downstairs for dinner. However, as he had eaten dinner early, he decided to call it night. As Percy opened his trunk to take his pj's, he heard a noise. Instantly turning, Percy saw the vase in the room had been dropped. He looked around and found something hiding at the other side of the room.

As quietly as he could, Percy walked over. The creature jumped at its sight, and Percy saw what it was, a House Elf.

When the creature saw him, it jumped in delight

'PERCY JACKSON?' It asked

'…..Yes' Percy replied

'Oh, Wonders, Percy Jackson need to leave Hogwarts, Leave, Immediately' said the house elf

'Woah, calm down buddy' Percy said, as he grabbed the house elf, 'Now, who are you'

'Me Blinky' the house elf replied

'Ok, Blinky, take a deep breath' Percy said, and Blinky did what he said

'Now, why are you here' Percy asked the house elf

'Blinky come to warn Percy Jackson, Master want Percy Jackson dead' Blinky said, then scratched himself

'What, who is the master' Percy asked

'BAD BLINKY' Blinky yelled, as he grabbed the shard of the broken vase and tried to take its eye out, Percy stopped it before it could do that.

'Calm Down, and don't hurt yourself' Percy said

Blinky scratched his ear, then said 'MASTER WANT PERCY JACKSON DEAD', then he started slapping himself

'Who's your master' Percy asked

'Blinky No Tell' Blinky said 'Percy Jackson leave, Master here'

'What are you talking about' Percy yelled

'Percy?' Percy heard Grover's voice, Blinky kicked him in the nose, before apparating. Grover opened the door and found his friend standing in dirty quidditch robes, and the broken vase.

'Woah mate' Grover said, as he walked over 'You got to fix it'

Grover pointed his wand towards the broken vase, and said 'Reparo'

The pieces of the Vase came together, Grover grabbed the vase and gently put it in its place.

'So, what were you yelling about' Grover said

'I think someone wants me dead' Percy replied

* * *

 _SO, THE STORY IS BACK ON THE TRACK_

 _NOW, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW_

 _THAT HELPS A LOT WHILE WRITING THIS STORY_


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- TALKS

 _THALIA'S POV_

The first thing Thalia wanted to do when she woke up was to sit in the Great Hall and stuff her face with steaming hot breakfast. However, today, she had a meeting with Poseidon, she groaned as she dragged herself out of her bunk and into the shower.

20 minutes later, she was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office, waiting for Poseidon. Professor McGonagall instructed Thalia to keep her cool, since Poseidon is one grumpy man, like the raging oceans. And here she was, waiting for the "raging oceans" to show up, and wishing that she was carrying something to eat.

The door flung open as a man in a gray suit entered. He had sea-green eyes, like Percy's, a well-trimmed beard, brown hair, and a stern look that gave the idea that this guy never smiled,not even once.

'Greetings, Thalia' Poseidon said, as he sat in front of her.

'Hey' Thalia greeted back, as much as she didn't want to, she had no other option.

'I have come to know that you refused my son a spot on the Quidditch Team because of the grudge you all hold against me' said Poseidon

'It's about the team, ' Thalia said 'Strictly professional, no family grudges trickling in. Tyson scored 3 out of 5, but Charles scored a perfect 5 out of 5. Now, there was only one vacant spot, and it is obvious who would get it'

'You were the Quidditch Captain back in your days' Thalia added 'I am sure that you are still well aware of how a good captain should function'

'I agree' Poseidon said 'But first impressions aren't everything, Tyson is a shy boy' Thalia coughed at this, a cough of disapproval.

Poseidon ignored her action and continued 'What I am saying is that, there should be another tryouts, between Tyson and this Charles kid'

'Excuse me for being rude, "Mr. Olympian"' Thalia said, in a professional tone 'but you and your money doesn't run the Quidditch Team, Team Spirit does, and it cannot be bought, it has to be earned'

Poseidon glared at Thalia 'Stubborn, just like your father' he commented, then sighed as he got up and left.

Professor McGonagall entered the room

'He didn't yell, even once' Professor McGonagall commented, then smiled 'Good work, , I believe you would be a great captain'

'Now, we have to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast' Professor McGonagall added.

 _POSEIDON'S POV_

 _SOMEWHERE AROUND 8:00 P.M_

 _LEAKY CAULDRON_

Poseidon thought about what went wrong as he took another sip of his Firewhisky.

'Seems like you had one hell of a day, eh' A man wearing a cloak spoke, as he sat next to Poseidon

'Totally' Poseidon said, as he signalled Tom to bring two more Firewhiskys 'How's the search for Dad going on' he asked

'Not much progress' Hades replied, as Tom served the two their drinks 'How's life with you'

'I wish I were dead' Poseidon said, as he sipped his Firewhisky 'I don't know what I am doing. I do things, then I regret doing them later on'

'All I want is to be a good father to both Tyson and Percy' Poseidon said, as both the brothers sipped their respective drinks

'How bad is it' Hades asked

'Very' Poseidon said 'Percy doesn't want to talk to me. He hates me. I think the fact that he refused to move in with me, Tyson and Amphirite somewhat offended me'

'Can't blame the kid' Hades said, as he sipped his drink 'You abandoned him and Sally'

Poseidon sighed

'You're right' He said 'I have been an arse' as he sipped his drink

'I will call you worse' Hades said, as he sipped his drink.

Poseidon looked at his brother. Hades was never afraid to express his feelings. Calling him over was the right decision.

'Well' Poseidon said, taking another sip 'Tyson is a whole other problem. I fear he has been spoiled by all the affection Amphirite shows him. I told him everything this year during summer'

'Everything?' Hades turned to his brother and raises a brow

'Alright, you got me there' Poseidon said 'I didn't tell him the whole truth. Tyson thinks that Sally left me, not the other way around'

'Arse' Hades commented

'Yeah, I know it was wrong, and I hate myself for that now. I received a message that Tyson had gotten into a fight with Percy, and that Percy broke his jaw. Tyson said that Percy attacked him because he hates me. But at Hogwarts, I found out that Tyson provoked Percy into hitting him by speaking bad things about Sally. Then, he did the same with Jason, by badmouthing Beryl, because he didn't get into the Quidditch Team'

'Kid's becoming a brat' Hades said, taking another sip of his drink

This was followed by silence, broken now and then by the two sipping their drinks.

'I met Thalia today' Poseidon said 'It was regarding Tyson not getting into the team and I had to go talk about that, she is the captain, you know that?'

'Yes' Hades said 'Maria told me, and I think I know what you did. You went the formal way, asking for some demand that makes you look like a parent who spoiled their kid'

'Yes, and well, she refused, she acted like a mature person' Poseidon said, sipping his drink 'More mature that I have ever been, heck, more mature than her parents had ever been'

This was again followed by silence, as the two brothers mourned their lost brother and his wife. Then, Hades got up and prepared to leave.

'Listen, little brother' Hades said

'Only by a few minutes' Poseidon replied, as a little smile formed on his face

Hades rolled his eyes, but smirked for a second. Then, his face turned into a serious expression.

'In order to fix things with Percy' Hades said 'You have to fix things with Sally first'

And with that, Hades took off.

Poseidon looked at his brother leaving, and sighed once again, he was right, and this isn't going to be easy.

 _JASON'S POV_

 _T_ _HE FORBIDDEN FOREST_

Jason groaned as he followed Hedge into the wilderness. He was serving his first detention, which was assisting Hedge, who wanted to look for some wild berries that grew only in the scary Forbidden Forest.

A lot of things were on his mind, especially Percy and Tyson. A house elf had recently warned Percy that his master wanted to kill him. On the other hand, Tyson and Jason were having it bad. First, he badmouthed Aunt Sally, then, he badmouthed his mother. Sure, she wasn't the best, but it was a sore subject.

'Hurry up, Grace, you got legs or jelly beans' Hedge yelled, as Jason groaned again and ran after him.

Out of nowhere, he heard a cry. Hedge and Jason both stopped in their tracks.

'What was that' Jason said, as he heard the cry again. Hedge followed the cry, and Jason followed Hedge. As the cry grew louder and felt closer, Jason gulped, fearing that it was a trap.

And that's why, he gasped when he found an injured horde of Centaurs hanging by their hooves.

* * *

 _HIYA READERS._

 _FIRST OF ALL, I AM VERY SORRY. I WAS UNABLE TO WRITE, BECAUSE LIFE MESSES WITH ONE'S HEAD. ANYWAYS, THE SERIES IS NOT ENDING ANY TIME SOON, BUT I CANNOT PROMISE THAT THESE CHAPTERS WILL BE WEEKLY OR BI-WEEKLY OR SOMETHING._

 _ANYWAYS, I AM SORRY ONCE AGAIN._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- ATTACK ON THE CENTAURS**

JASON'S POV

Jason was speechless. He had heard that Centaurs were very good at protecting themselves, and crossing their territory was nothing less than suicide. However, here they were, hanging upside down from their hooves.

Hedge quickly turned towards Jason.

"Inform the Castle" He yelled at him. Jason ran towards the exit of the forest without a second thought. He rushed towards the gates of Hogwarts, where Filch stood on guard. He sneered when he saw Jason.

"You escapin' Hedge and Detention, kid" He sneered

"There... are" Jason said, then stopped to catch his breath.

"Injured Centaurs, Forbidden Forest, Inform the others" He said.

"This better not be a lie" Filch said, glaring at him

"Why would I lie, I don't want to get in more trouble" Jason said, raising his brow. Filch considered this for a moment, then entered the castle and went to inform the professors.

Professor Flitwick was the first to arrive, alongside Madam Pomfrey. The two rushed towards the forests without looking at Jason, they were followed by Chiron, who galloped outside. Then Snape came, and, after sneering at Jason, walked his way. Finally, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived.

"Mr. Grace, back to your dorm. Detention over" Professor McGonagall instructed. Jason knew it was best to return to the dorm and inform the others.

LATER

The first person Jason saw was his sister, Thalia, who looked exhausted, lying on the couch. Leo was sitting on the other couch, unscrewing an alarm clock he stole from Grover.

Leo looked up at him and smiled

"Hedge let you off the hook so early" he said, grinning

Jason collapsed next to Leo, still horrified from the sight of the hanging centuars.

"What's wrong man" Leo said, as he kept the open alarm clock on the coffee table.

And Jason told them. Thalia got up in an instant and faced her brother

"Oh goodness" Thalia said, rubbing her right temple "This is bad".

About 10 minutes later, Nearly Headless Nick phased through the wall.

"Hey, Thalia" Nick said "All the prefects are being called in Dumbledore's Office"

"Obviously" Thalia murmured, as she walked out.

Leo turned to Jason "Soo, you wanna look into this or..."

Jason raised his brow "What do you have in mind"

Leo broke into his elfish grin

"Watch and Learn, Young Padawan"

"What?" Jason asked, confused

"Pure Bloods" Leo murmured, rolling his eyes. Then got up, tossed the open alarm clock in a pouch, which he then tossed in his bag, and pulled out another pouch.

* * *

THALIA'S POV

The prefects were gathered in front of Dumbledore's Desk, where the man himself stood, with his usual gaze. Next to him was Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and spoke "I am sure some of you know why you have been called, for those who don't, there has been an incident. Our centaur neighbours were attacked, probably by someone in Hogwarts. They are in a bad condition, being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, so rest assured about that"

He then opened his eyes, and continued "Now, we should not take this incident lightly. Mind you, centaurs give one hell of a fight. While I have no evidence to support this, the students can be in danger. However, we cannot close the whole school on such a speculation. Thus, it is your duty as Prefects to maintain the order of the school. Here" He flicked his wand, and a few stones appeared on the table. They were rocks with silver gems fixed in the center.

"If you find something similar, or unfamiliar. Push the gem and the nearest professors will be informed and lead towards you" Dumbledore said, then sat on his chair and petted his pet phoenix.

* * *

LEO'S POV

Leo pulled the extendable ear out of the crack, and frowned as he looked at Jason, who was struggling to do so. He told him to move aside and did the job himself

"How did you find this place" as he looked around the room. It was one big room with all the paintings, all of them, installed to the walls.

"A great magician never reveals his tricks" Leo spoke, as Jason frowned.

"Seriously, Leo, how did you" Jason asked, as Leo placed the Extendable Ears back into the pouch

Leo cracked a smille

"It's in the blood, Grace" Leo said, pinching the back of his hand and snapping his fingers.

Jason frowned, as Leo laughed a bit.

"Come on, I will tell you on the way" Leo said

The two walked towards a big painting of a door. Through it, they exited the room of paintings walked on.

As they returned to the common room, Leo told him about his secret

"It's a family thing' Leo whispered "My folks created an awesome thing, a living map of all of Hogwarts"

"Really?" Jason asked

"Hell yeah" Leo replied "My dad loved making things, and my mom, she loved exploring. She found a bunch of passages here and there, got into trouble, yeah, but it runs in my blood. Once they fell for each other, they decided to mix their genius, and created the Marauder's map, and of course, yours truly"

Jason looked at him, raising his brow.

"You know, this information could've been really useful last year when we were dealing with a huge snake whose looks could kill" Jason replied

"Yeah" Leo murmured "I didn't have it last year. But aiding you to stop a freaking killing snake, that made me eligible"

Jason scratched his chin

"We can use this map to catch whoever is doing this" Jason said

"Sure" Leo said "Just make sure we don't get caught, I don't wanna lose my precious"

As they entered the common room, Leo took Jason to a corner and taught him how to use the map.

"That's it?" Jason asked

"Yup, and when you're done, just tap your wand and say 'Mischief Managed'" Leo replied

Leo then examined the map, and raised his brow

"What's a Blinky?" He said, pointing to the name in Atlas's office.


End file.
